


Memory

by Yami_Serigala



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, R18, Valangel, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Serigala/pseuds/Yami_Serigala
Summary: Angel recuerda el primer exterminio del infierno, su amor del pasado y la promesa que le encadena a seguir adelante sin su libertad.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dioses, aquí vamos de nuevo.

_ El cuerpo a su lado se remueve cambiando de posición, dejando de respirarle en la nuca y cediendo por fin algo de raída sábana. Sus ojos tienen lagañas y la boca pastosa con sabor rancio de una mezcla de bebidas con semen. Con el despertar también lo hacen las pulsaciones en su parte baja y en tres de sus brazos, lastimados por las heridas de agujas que penetraron su piel y venas. Las cortinas rasgadas impiden la claridad en ese apartamento mugriento y el sonido de su móvil retumba en sus oídos y las paredes. El ronquido de su cliente le hace deslizar los ojos nublados hacia el lado derecho, tratando de recordar en qué parte de la ciudad estaba. _

_ De a poco va despegándose del maloliente colchón, viendo con desagrado manchas nuevas y viejas en este, así como pequeños bichos que se escondían de entre los huecos en donde se asomaban algunos filos de resorte. Asqueado y con comezón por los ácaros se levanta tan rápido como puede, pero las piernas le fallan y termina por caer de bruces contra el suelo que no está en mejores condiciones que aquella cama. Acaba de darse de frente contra una botella y algo pegajoso se le ha adherido a su hermosa pelusa. De su boca sedienta escupe miles de insultos, ya de mal humor. Lo único que lleva sobre su cuerpo son las medias altas que nunca se quitaba durante el sexo: el desagrado por sus propios pies le hace intentar mantenerlos ocultos tanto como sea posible, y cobrar bastante si algún jodido fetichista le pide el servicio de un footjob.  _

_ A tientas va gateando en busca de sus cosas, esquivando el campo minado recubierto de jeringas, condones usados, los empaques en donde venían estos y otras botellas de diferentes marcas. Le es difícil ponerse de pie al apoyarse en lo que parece un armario, masajeando la espalda baja para aliviar un poco los choques de la contractura. Vestido a prisa revisa que lleve el dinero completo y de paso algo de valor que pueda robarse. Al salir a la sala se encuentra a otros dos sujetos. No recuerda en qué momento de la madrugada llegaron, y un tercero colgaba con medio cuerpo afuera de la ventana, a solo un empujón de irse varios pisos hacia el suelo. Angel se tienta de darle una patada y disfrutar un rato, pero su móvil podría volver a sonar y no quiere que esos cabrones se despierten para tener otra orgía sin haber descansado a gusto. En la cocina se encuentra unos sobres de coca sin abrir y los agarra metiéndolos en su pelusa, mientras que escarba de entre las chaquetas a revisar las billeteras, sin hallar nada interesante.  _

_ Se nota que usaron todo lo que tenían para comprar lo que se metieron y pagarle por la cogida.  _

_ Sin despedida alguna cierra con cuidado y camina renqueando hasta el ascensor al otro lado del pasillo. En lo que llega al primer piso se mira por el reflejo metálico, bastante asqueado de su apariencia; en contraposición, feliz de haber consumido y llevar dinero. Al abrirse las puertas pesadas sale tan sigiloso como lo hace la práctica y pronto se encamina a una ruta que ya conoce. Su sonrisa se asoma cada que toca el fajo de billetes que ha conseguido, pensando ya en qué gastarlo. Primero ocupa comer algo, así que va a un restaurante de comida rápida. Ordena dos combos y coquetea con el cajero mientras menea su trasero a la vista de los demás clientes, que le chiflan por su exquisita retaguardia. _

_ -”Oe, perra, ¿Cuánto por una mamada?”.  _

_ Angel rueda los ojos. Tiene de sobra como para invitar a todos los que están detrás suyo... _

_ -”¿Cuánto es?”. _

_ -”15 hell dólares, o cuatro óboros”.  _

_ -”35 hell dólares con seis óboros, corazón”- mira sobre el hombro respondiendo al sujeto de la cabeza abierta a la mitad, guiñando de su ojo derecho con una sonrisa coqueta y una mano sosteniendo ya su orden y con las inferiores las bebidas.  _

_ …Pero si puede conseguirlo sin gastar de su bolsillo, mucho mejor.  _

_ En la acera contraria a su bloque de apartamentos hay una hoguera improvisada. Sus malditos vecinos piromaniacos gritan excitados incendiando todo lo que tiran desde los pisos de abajo. Angel pasa de la invitación ofrecida, que asegura van a querer agarrarlo y raparle la pelusa para meterla en el fuego, antojados de volver a tener el aroma de ese pelaje quemándose luego de que les vendió unos gramos de pecho deslanado hace una temporada atrás. Entra mirando las escaleras, luego al ascensor descompuesto y bufa molesto por tener que subir cuatro pisos. Odiaba sentirse cansado y con cada grada le activaba de nuevo la molestia en sus ingles y en su cadera. Se toma breves descansos hasta que llega a su piso, que no es nada diferente a los otros cinco que tiene ese edificio, salvo que allí está su pequeño refugio. Antes de tocar la puerta escucha claramente los rasguños tras esta y su sonrisa es de ternura pura. _

_ -”Bebé, llama a papá…”- el cerdito seguía rasguñando con desesperación, olfateando por la rendija angosta. Pronto pasos arrastrados se acercan y la cerradura es abierta, asomándose un único ojo somñoliento - “hey, guapo, traje el desayuno”.  _

**+++**

_ Todo se siente distinto. _

_ Todo es nuevo.  _

_ ¿Sexo? No. ¿Follar? No. _

_ “Hacer el amor” _

_ Sus besos le hacen cosquillas, sus manos conocen los lugares más sensibles, su mirada le hace ruborizar, sus atenciones son para complacerlo a él primero. Es paciente, es atrevido, es juguetón y espontáneo. Pueden pasar horas metidos en la cama sin siquiera buscar placer. Tyco le leía poemas usando su pequeño trasero como almohada, mientras él dormitaba disfrutando de su voz maravillosa la interpretación de sus líneas. También fumaban en el balcón mirando Pentagram City desde su escondrijo, ajenos a todo el caos, simplemente uno al lado del otro, a veces en silencio, a veces discutiendo, pero siempre juntos.  _

_ Angel le hablaba de sus clientes mientras Tyco se reía con sus anécdotas. Cuando le entraban los celos, a la araña le parecía de lo más encantador, y luego de complacerlo de mil formas distintas le tomaba del rostro y besaba ese único ojo cuando bajaba el párpado, recitando algunas frases sueltas de los poemas que lograba recordar, repitiendo una y otra vez cuán especial le era, cuanto le amaba, cuán feliz es a su lado.  _

_ Se provocaban mutuamente. Jugueteos seductores que llegaban, a veces, a volverse una pelea agresiva, con armas, dardos y la destrucción de las pocas cosas que habían logrado comprar / robar. La tregua solía llegar cuando uno de los dos ofrecía un porro de reconciliación, o la calentura los obligaba a dejar de buscar matarse y caer a una revolcada de las buenas.  _

_ Haber conocido a Tyco en esa obra de teatro fue lo mejor de caer en el infierno.  _

_ -”Bebé, ¿Qué sucede?” - sus dedos tersos rascan el cabello oscuro, caricias inocentes para conseguir su atención. Se enamoró tanto de él que a hecho el esfuerzo de aprender de su lenguaje corporal, de sus manías, de sus reacciones- “¿Sucedió algo en el bar?”-le preocupa que su mirada refleje ansiedad, quizás algo de temor. _

_ -”Escuché algo extraño después de terminar la presentación” - su voz es maravillosa, y no porque esté obsesionado con él: Tyco era un artista, un bohemio, cantaba y recitaba creando los mejores escenarios. A veces acompañado de Mimzy lograba que cada noche aquel bar reventara de asistentes, haciéndose verdaderamente popular, tanto como para presentarse en eventos privados de la clase alta. A tenido el honor de entretener a la realeza, conocerla en persona, incluso ser alabado por los mismos reyes del averno. _

_ -”¿Al final si fuiste a la fiesta de los Von Eldritch? Dijiste que preferías follarte a una zarigüeya rabiosa que soportar de nuevo los coqueteos de esa perra adúltera”. _

_ -”Pagaban bien” - Tyco seguía sin mirarle, su ojo prefería ver hacia la pared enmohecida llena de grietas - “Angel…”- no le gusta el tono que está usando. Se le despega del pecho, incluso se ha sentado con las piernas cruzadas, en una cama donde ninguno de los dos cabe bien por la altura que tienen, por eso deben dormir en posición fetal o poner algún sillón con almohadones disparejos para descansar las piernas- “escuché que quieren implementar un extermino anual”.  _

_ Angel ladea la cabeza, alzando exageradamente una de sus cejas. _

_ -...”¡¿Jajaja pero que mierda?! ¿Te tomas en serio algo así? Nada puede matarnos, idiota. Dime todas las veces que hemos visto a pendejos ser atropellados, cuántos cuerpos a medio devorar se han regenerado. Tú y yo, cuando me ahorcaste…” _

_ -”No me recuerdes eso”- Tyco arruga su frente. Fue de los peores sustos que ha tenido en lo que lleva ahí. Jamás volvió a acercar sus dedos en ese frágil cuello- “no es una exterminación entre nosotros. El viejo dijo algo de ángeles y armas que nos asesinarían sin poder regenerarnos. Que el infierno estaba empezando a mostrar sobrepoblación y era un problema que seguiría aumentando”. _

_ La sonrisa burlona de la araña fue disminuyendo a medida que el tono en su novio dejaba ver más zozobra. Sus manos superiores acunan el rostro, rozando con los pulgares la piel y besa sus labios en forma de pequeños triángulos invertidos.  _

_ -”¿Y…cuando se supone que lo van a poner en marcha?”  _

_ -”No lo sé, sentí que venía alguien y me alejé. Si lo hubiese escuchado de cualquier imbécil tampoco lo tomaría en serio, pero son los Eldritch, y Lucifer estaba ahí” - su ojo se mueve hacia los dos a su lado- “¿Sabes lo más raro? Antes de irme escuché a la princesa negarse rotundamente. Parecía algo...alterada para ser una mocosa tan pequeña. Se sorprendieron y la regañaron por aparecer repentinamente. Seguro andaba jugando con la rata menor de esos infelices y se le escapó a sus nanas”.  _

_ Tyco se puso en pie, cortando el contacto con su pareja dirigiendo sus pies hasta el balcón estrecho. A Angel siempre le ha parecido de lo más sensual verlo tan casual ahi, siempre tan ligero de sonrisa, tan al margen del común denominador de la sociedad; ahora estaba tenso, preocupado, y el animalillo robusto sentía eso, que le miraba sentado en sus cuartos traseros, extrañado de su esencia.  _

_ -”Angel...si eso sucede, si en verdad habrá un puto exterminio …” _

_ -”No lo habrá, Tyco”. _

_ -”Si lo hubiese” - prosigue- “júrame que harás lo que sea para sobrevivir”.  _

_ La mascota queda entre los brazos de su amo, cubriendo el corazón que decora la pelusa del condenado. El pececillo resguardado cerca de la ventana burbujea dando vueltas en su modesta pecera, siendo el más reciente reemplazo después de que Angel matara a su predecesor dándole comida rancia. El cerdito observa a los pirómanos que siguen echando cosas a las hogueras nuevas que han hecho, y agradece la mano de piel pálida que le brinda protección. _

_ -”No seas tan melodramático, querido…”- aquel beso tiene sabor salado - “tú y yo nos cargaríamos el culo de esos hijos de perra… me vale una mierda que vengan del cielo: esos cabrones jamás van a poder contra nosotros”. _

**+++**

Su pecho estrangulaba su corazón, parecía que la caja toráxica se le había encogido, que los retumbos de esos latidos destrozaban sus costillas. Angel mira el altísimo techo, de finos acabados en donde un hermoso candelabro brilla levemente con el reflejo de la noche a través de los ventanales que conectan a la terraza privada. Sus labios tienen el sabor de las lágrimas, y el temblor en la punta de sus cuatro juego de manos le hacen ver como si tuviera un episodio de abstinencia. Le falta el aire, la gigantesca habitación quiere engullirlo, quiere aplastarlo, consumirlo, devorarlo…

-Cálmate, mierda...solo cál...mate…

Con un ejercicio de respiración practicado logra recuperarse lo suficiente para salir de ese ataque de ansiedad. Su mano superior derecha reposa en la frente, su compañera opuesta sobre la pelusa con el corazón coqueto tatuado en el pelaje, y las otras dos siguen agarrando las sábanas finas creando nuevas arrugas en las que ya había hecho cuando tenía a Valentino entre sus patas. Las lágrimas aún distorsionan un poco la visión. Escucha la ducha desde lejos: a su jefe no le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con el sudor y los fluidos propios ni ajenos sobre sí, e incluso a veces mandaba a cambiar todo el juego de cama antes de volver a acostarse, estando o no su amante aguardando por otra ronda. Angel agradece que esa...pesadilla naciente de un recuerdo le ha atacado estando relativamente a solas.

Con cansancio suspira y se levanta sentándose a orillas de la cama, y busca con experiencia el lugar donde están las toallas húmedas. Abre unos paquetes y tira los envoltorios junto a los de condones y colillas de cigarros que rodean la cama, y mientras se limpia la entrepierna observa a los pequeños demonios hechos de sombras que aparecen desde la alfombra, recogiendo todo los desechos. Angel tira la basura e inmediatamente ellos se encargan, ocultándose apenas reconocen la presencia de su amo. La araña le da la espalda a su jefe, recibe los besos que quiere seguirle dando en la nuca y chasquea la lengua cuando le vuelve a morder la herida que le hizo antes en el hombro izquierdo. Suavemente vuelve a acostarlo en la cama sin Angel poner objeción alguna. Busca otra ronda y él mismo la necesita.

Necesita olvidar a Tyco. 

Si tan sólo le diera más heroína….si lograra unos ansiolíticos... 

-Val, quiero inyectarme, por favor…-gira su cuerpo, toma dominio al colocarse encima y abre esa bata de baño que por estúpida costumbre se ha puesto. Vuelve a rogarle en lo que frota las nalgas en su verga semi dura, subiendo la pelusa que sostiene con dos palmas, seduciendo al chulo con su sonrisa presumida, con la sutileza de los hombros angostos al levantarse y sus dos manos inferiores deslizándose por sus propios costados, por la fina cadera por poco inexistente. Ahora siente piel fría, ajena, caminando con los dedos hasta el borde de la clavícula, y únicamente un dedo logra subir a la cúspide, a donde los labios de Valentino le regresan la sonrisa - sólo un poco… 

-Aún no me pagas la coca de la semana pasada. 

-¡Oh vamos! saco dos grabaciones más, una estúpida sesión de video chat y estamos tablas. 

-Y tres reservaciones- Angel no desea ni imaginar a quienes deberá atender en privado ni los fetiches extraños que va a cargar. Esas “reservas” siempre las hacen la élite; no suelen ser muy buenos amantes- no te equivoques, pastelito...nunca estaremos “tablas”. 

-Bien, bien, cuatro y...eso - su pelusa frota el pecho plano, estirando más su boca por el agarre posesivo en sus nalgas, abriéndolas a frotar la división en la erección que va despertando- las que quieras, Val… lo que tú quieras…- si le trata bien y lleva las cosas en buenos términos con su proxeneta puede conseguir más que peleando y haciéndose el rebelde. Esa madrugada no quiere ceder a su miedo, ni al rechazo, ni siquiera a la idea de estar encadenado: que haga lo que quiera con su cuerpo, mientras su mente esté drogada y su corazón dormido, le vale una mierda. 

Mira su moño resguardado sobre la mesa de noche, al lado de las jeringas que pronto volverá a meterse. 

El pequeño diamante rosa es lo único de él que todavía reluce, que todo lo demás se le ha opacado. 

**+++**

_ -”¿Para qué carajos me traes aquí? Tyco, estoy hecho polvo, sólo quiero meterme unas líneas y echarme a dormir hasta que el puto infierno se evapore. Larguémonos”. _

_ -”¿Quieres que te cargue, princesa?”  _

_ -”Si no es para follarme, ni te me acerques”.  _

_ La discoteca, como siempre, está abarrotada con su música electrónica y combinación de luces parpadeantes que le gustan a los pecadores de generaciones recientes. Se puede hacer lo que sea, siempre y cuando no afecte los intereses de los dueños del local. Ver a alguien ser disparado es de lo más normal, escuchar ruidos pervertidos ya es rutinario y las peleas siempre son parte del entretenimiento. Tyco inclina la cabeza a la izquierda cuando una daga pasa a su lado, impactando a la chica que estaba justo detrás de él. Angel sigue discutiendo en un monólogo que es más una escupidera de quejas y amenazas que no llegan a oídos de su novio. La araña no entiende el afán de salir esa noche, que pueden hacerlo en cualquier jodido resto de noches que les quedan para la eternidad. _

_ El problema, era que Angel notaba diferencias en Tyco que empezaban a causarle ansiedad, y le decía cosas que lo alteraban.  _

_ Dormía menos, lo que era extraño pues solía pasar casi todo el día en la cama para ir a trabajar en sus presentaciones. Miraba constantemente al cielo. En el sexo era más cariñoso, más lento, lo abrazaba a cada instante y las marcas territoriales que dejaba en su cuerpo pálido le daban algo de inconvenientes con los putos clientes que no querían cogerse a un cuerpo con señales de otro pecador en la piel. Si salía durante la tarde no daba muchos detalles, y al espiarlo, casi en todas las ocasiones estaba encerrado en una especie de reunión. Tratar de sacarle algo de información emborranchándolo tampoco servía; sus tragos eran pocos y tardaba horas en tragarse lo servido.  _

_ Desde esa maldita fiesta en los Von Eldritch ya no es el mismo.  _

_ -”...Oh mierda...mierda, mierda ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es una puta trampa! ¡Bastardo traidor!”  _

_ -”Amor, tranquilo” _

_ -”¡Amor mi pito, hijo de puta!”  _

_ La música opaca un poco sus gritos alterados, aunque no evita que le de un buen golpe al chico mayor en la cara, directo a su ojo para que le duela aún más. Angel escupe en sus zapatos de charol y se aleja profanando con su léxico italiano a toda la familia existente y muerta de Tyco. El otro sacude la cabeza con dolor, chasqueando su lengua larga antes de alcanzarlo, agarrándolo del cuello de su traje al arrastrarlo en una de las estancias semi privadas del local. Lo tira contra el sillón largo de estampado en lunares y al ponerse sobre él, el pecho agitado de los dos choca al cada uno recuperar el aliento. Hay algo entre los dos que simplemente no pueden ignorar, y es el jodido deseo que se tienen mutuamente. Pasar de la pelea al placer es instintivo para ambos, por eso no alargan la necesidad de follarse para liberar la tensión entre los dos. A Angel le encanta que lo tome en ataques de celo repentinos, cuando solo busca satisfacerse a sí mismo antes que a él, y eso al puto no le molesta, que adora su rudeza y egoísmo al ponerse así, le hace sentir una cosa deseable, su jodida cosa deseable.  _

_ -”¡Si, más dentro, más dentro! ¡Awhh quítate las ganas!” - sus piernas curvas y largas se balancean y los brazos se estiran expandiendo el placer que hay en todas sus malditas terminaciones nerviosas. Los jadeos roncos de Tyco le erizan el pelaje y cada golpe grosero en su trasero le hace sollozar y quebrarse débilmente. No se besan, no hay tiempo para eso, sólo buscan el orgasmo, el apareamiento, desahogarse y distraerse un rato de los problemas- “¡Si, carajo ASI!”  _

_ Al voltearle patalea en el aire y siente sus besos en el corazón tras su cabeza, la saliva resbalando por su nuca y esa larga y delgada lengua buscando la suya, Gira levemente su barbilla estirando la propia a probarse por fuera de sus bocas, mirándose con ojos entrecerrados, absortos cada uno en la calentura del frenesí espontáneo. No tardan tanto como la araña quisiera, las embestidas aumentan y sin poder respirar bien por los jadeos emergentes de su garganta mira el techo de esa estancia y sonríe descaradamente al tener su electrizante corrida. Desde la punta de sus rechazados pies hasta la última hebra de su pelusa vibran en éxtasis por su amante, por el calor dentro de sus entrañas y los últimos empujones que le agitan como un puto pez fuera del agua hasta sentirlo abandonar su dulce cobijo de paredes internas contraídas y disparar el último salpicar de semen en la redondez de sus nalgas abiertas.  _

_ Ambos ocupan unos minutos para bajar nuevamente al infierno, mientras están en un limbo de besos, de sonrisas, de murmullos sin sentido y frotes tersos de sus rostros sonrojados, húmedos y tiernos. Se comparten el aliento y con removerse un poco vuelven a quedar uno debajo del otro mirándose en igualdad de tamaños. Angel casi olvida que está enojado con Tyco, pero Tyco nunca olvida lo enamorado que está de él, incluso de sus rabietas.  _

_ -”No quiero, Tyco…” _

_ -”Sólo preséntate con él”.  _

_ -”¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar la paranoia? ¿Qué pretendes con ese chulo de mierda?”  _

_ El pecador se levanta acomodándose la ropa, que no piensa tener de nuevo esa conversación con los pantalones abajo en un lugar público. A Angel le da lo mismo, la desnudez jamás le ha sido tema de vergüenza. Tyco le atrae en son de tregua, usando su larga bufanda para unirse con su pareja, en un cursi amarre de cuellos que les mantiene uno pegado al otro. Angel cierra sus piernas, se acurruca y al ver que alguien se asoma, prepara un arma en su mano inferior izquierda, a matar a cualquiera que les interrumpa. El fisgón observa la estancia, como si buscara a otro que evidentemente no está allí y sigue su camino, así que la araña la guarda sin quitar su estado de alerta. Tyco medita un rato en sus palabras, a sabiendas de que diga lo que diga así sea en un tono relajado, a su compañero le seguirá sonando a traición.  _

_ -”¿Nunca has querido ser más que esto?” _

_ -”Qué es “más que esto” ”  _

_ -”Un puto cualquiera” - se lo dice sin ofender, que en el infierno es tan normal como cualquier otra ocupación respetable en el mundo de los vivos - “¿Por qué no ser más que solo uno de los que abundan? él tiene su propio estudio, el único que se a mantenido en décadas y sigue creciendo. Serías famoso”. _

_ -”Suenas tan idiota. Ofrece tú tu lindo culo a ese asqueroso bastardo. Chúpale las bolas a ver si consigues un pendejo cameo en una de sus películas de mierda. Yo no voy a pertenecerle a nadie”.  _

**“No voy a pertenecerle a nadie”**

Detesta el ardor que queda en la nuca después de la mordida que le hizo en el último orgasmo. No puede girar el cuello sin que le duela, es un maldito caníbal que prácticamente le destroza la piel dejándola en carne viva. Valentino adora marcarlo de cualquier manera como su maldita mercancía, y si debe hacerlo despedazándole por partes, lo hará con todo el jodido gusto del infierno. 

Salir de esa enorme cama es como arrastrarse cual serpiente o rodar como un idiota por lo exagerada de sus dimensiones. Su jefe se ha largado a atender sus propios asuntos, y la criada no le quita la mirada de encima desde el umbral de la puerta principal de esa descomunal alcoba. Ya conoce la rutina de ser follado y echado apenas deja de servir; la diferencia es que ahora no puede, como antes, intentar robarse algo o destruir deliberadamente alguna de sus piezas decorativas. Agotado en todos los sentidos, se coloca su moño aguantando el dolor de poner la tela sobre la carne sin cicatrizar y taconea débilmente a cada paso que intenta dar sin tropezarse, todavía algo desorientado por las drogas. Sus brazos arden y le hacen encoger los hombros por reacción al doblar en las articulaciones donde ha herido las venas, y antes de que la zorra sisee el asco que le da verlo y tener que limpiar la cama de su amo, enciende un cigarro doblado rescatado del fondo de su forro secreto, jala del cilindro y por pura malicia, al ella entrar a la habitación, él desliza la punta encendida por la pared a cada centímetro que recorre de ese pasillo a llegar las escaleras, dejando una delgada y fea línea retorcida hasta que el cigarrillo se le acaba, tirando la colilla desgastada por sobre su hombro derecho, sin importarle a dónde a ido a parar. Como un juego infantil baja por el barandal resbalando su pequeño y maltrecho trasero hasta terminar con un saltillo en el piso inferior elegante, tan impresionante.

Y tan frío y ajeno. 

Los guardias tienen prohibido meterse con él, pero no el echarle miradas pervertidas y hablar entre ellos sin disimular siquiera las cosas que le harían o todos los apelativos denigrantes que tienen para llamarle. Angel no baja la cabeza al seguir el rumbo hacia el portón principal, sin nada de dinero en sus bolsillos y con el agotamiento de una noche y madrugada a pura revolcada bestial. Renquea sin poder controlarlo tanto como desearía, dando material extra para la burla de esos imbéciles gigantes que dejan de vigilar los terrenos por un rato solo por él. Les saca los cuatro dedos del medio antes de cruzar la calle y doblar la esquina. Se siente ligeramente libre, al menos de los terrenos cercanos de la mansión de Valentino. A esas horas aún sigue la fiesta en varios locales, pero él no tiene ganas de meterse a ninguno de esos. El edificio en donde se amontonan la mayoría de los actores del chulo está a varias cuadras de distancia, y tomar un taxi sin tener ni una puta moneda es un juego de riesgo: seducir al sujeto y escapar, o pagarle de la única manera que puede. 

Frota sus ojos en lo que toma la opción de andar, deseoso de echarse en la cama y no saber de nada ni nadie hasta que el celular le arranque de su descanso para llevarlo de nuevo al estudio. Evita los callejones peligrosos y esquiva a cualquiera que venga corriendo hacia él, huyendo de otro o persiguiendo a su víctima. El bullicio le es, en cierta manera, reconfortante, que el silencio le trae pensamientos con la voz de Tyco. No sabe cuánto trayecto ha recorrido pero justo se detiene en una concurrida avenida, donde recibe codazos cada que alguien choca con él y le maldice por estorbar.

_ -”Algún día estarás en un cartel o una valla publicitaria y te verás jodidamente hermoso. Y yo te odiaré, porque soy un tío envidioso”.  _

Las luces de neón rosadas colorean su piel, parpadeando la silueta de ese cuerpo con sonrisa coqueta que invitan al público a divertirse y antojarse. Desde abajo tiene que elevar la barbilla, lo que reactiva la herida en su nuca y un mohín resentido se asoma en su cara. A nadie le importa el Angel Dust de abajo, solo les importa el que está arriba, estampado en un edifico: brillante, seductor e inalcanzable para tantos.

_ -” _ _ Je suis fou de toi (Estoy loco por ti) _ _ ”  _

Sus pupilas húmedas distorsionan la silueta del anuncio. Se desfigura a sí mismo ante sus ojos, incapaz de sentir orgullo de estar expuesto, de ser conocido, de ser el maldito actor más popular y cotizado del infierno. Casi desearía que cayera lluvia ácida para hacer más patético su estado.

Maldito Valentino. Maldito Tyco. Maldita purga. 

El estómago le pide algo dentro. Le falta trayecto para llegar a su barrio y no hay nada de comer que pueda hacerse o tragar en su apartamento. Con sus ojos limpios luego de frotarse las palmas en sus párpados usa lo poco racional que queda de él para ubicarse y descartar los casinos y discotecas en busca de la mejor opción. El nuevo letrero a dos calles parpadea combinando colores azules, verde chillante y rojo, mucho mejor que el que tenía antes con sus bombillas fundidas y un estúpido dibujo de una sirena en una copa de champagne. No necesita mucho para entrar, el guardia le reconoce y con torcer la boca le permite el acceso, recibiendo a cambio una caricia del actor que rasca la papada escondida en esa barba oscura. Angel toma la desviación a los camerinos, un viejo acceso que hace meses no ha vuelto a usar. Las chicas que le recuerdan le saludan y abrazan, rodeado en segundos de tetas y perfumes almizclados. Otras, nuevas en el local, muestran su recelo y alguna parte afilada de sus cuerpos, en especial colmillos y púas en hostigamiento. A la araña le da lo mismo, que hoy no venía a participar en ningún show ni a competir con ninguna perra, a pesar de que no se quedaría tranquilo si se le ponen fieras a buscarle pelea. 

-¿Mimzy tiene presentación o está libre? 

-Creo que está en su descanso, pasa cariño.

-Gracias nena - se despide con la mano de antiguas compañeras de escenario quienes van a subir a entretener a su público. Dentro no encuentra a otros conocidos, solo más caras desafiantes y estúpidos comentarios de chisme - hey Mimzy.

-¿Angel? ¡Oh, Lilith, tanto de no verte aquí! ¿Estás escapando de alguien?

-Hoy no vengo con ningún cliente. Estaba de camino y quise dar una vuelta. Y tengo hambre. 

-Lo estoy notando- con su oído entrenado puede separar los sonidos del local y del rugido de su estómago vacío- tengo unos minutos libres, termino de retocarme y vamos a una isla. 

-Eres la puta ama, Mim - toma asiento a su lado, mirándose en uno de los tantos espejos rectangulares con bombillos amarillos en sus perímetros. No se ve tan majestuoso como quisiera, así que toma un maquillaje al azar y se limpia antes de arreglarse. Un par de chicas pájaro le hacen guerra visual, esa típica forma de las hembras de agarrarse sin llegar aún a los golpes- cobro el doble a las hembras, y un cargo adicional por lo feas que están. No les va el morado,queridas. 

-¡¿Quien putas te crees para hablarme así, asquerosa porquería?!

-Maldito travesti acomplejado de mierda ¡Engendro deforme, patético malparido!

Mimzy entrecierra sus ojos oscuros sin ganas de meterse en esa pelea de gatas, pero tampoco incapaz de no intervenir si se pone peor, que no quiere que alguno de los encargados venga a imponer orden y ella salga arrastrada.

-¡Jaaah, perras! valgo más que la miserable existencia de ustedes dos juntas. Soy más sexy, perfecto, experimentado, fuerte, seductor, seguro y deseado que un par de arpías baratas cuyo mayor logro es hacer que un puño miserable de ebrios intoxicados les tiren dinero. YO he hecho que la gradería esté tan jodidamente abarrotada que desde los palcos esos malnacidos que vinieron a verme se tiren para estar tan cerca de mí que puedan lamer el sudor que haya salpicado contra el suelo sucio. Si yo saliera en este momento, a ambas las usarían para vender bocadillos rancios y limpiar las corridas de esos cerdos pervertidos, aunque quizás eso también lo hagan tan mal al igual que cómo se maquillan… 

Las armas no tardan en participar en la discusión, las de ellas shurikens con el brillo metálico creando destellos con las luces del camerino. Angel tampoco permite que le amenacen sin sacar las suyas, un par perfecto de metralletas Thompson cargadas y con los cañones apuntando a las cabezas infladas contrarias. Ambas al mismo tiempo tiran un par con dirección a sus ojos, que la araña esquiva con sus reflejos de mafioso, listo para apretar los gatillos y dar soltura a su locura.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Angel, guarda esas malditas armas! Y ustedes, mocosas problemáticas, por su propio bien ni siquiera se atrevan a volver a atacarle; a Valentino no le gusta que toquen a su mercancía sin pagarle. 

-¡Mierda, Mimzy, **cállate**! 

-¿Valen...tino?

-¿Es una perra del Overlord? 

-¡No lo soy, puta madre!

-Arriésgense a averiguarlo- podría ser la más chaparra en esa estancia, pero su carácter sobrepasa la altura de los tres- Yo no pienso dejar que me arrastren en sus estúpidas riñas y que venga ese loco a tomársela conmigo también. 

Ambas retroceden mirándose mutuamente. Sus últimos insultos van con risas burlonas y nerviosas, guardando los filosos artefactos que aún quedaban entre sus largos dedos. Angel sigue sin obedecer la orden de la cantante. Le había humillado, él odiaba que usaran el nombre de ese infeliz, sobre todo al sacarle en cara que era de su maldita propiedad. 

-Te odio. 

-No esperaba tu agradecimiento- los zapatillos de muñeca taconean al ir hacia él, con las manos en sus anchas caderas- me disculpo por eso, ¿De acuerdo? a mi tampoco me gusta tener que darle una parte de mi salario a Valentino y ser vista como parte de su inventario, pero prefiero eso a tener problemas con los ángeles y los otros bastardos- su mano pequeña toma la izquierda inferior de la araña, cambiando su gesto por uno más comprensivo- también lo hago por Tyco. 

Ella puede sentir claramente el cómo su nombre a hecho que todas las extremidades se le tensen. 

Un grupo nuevo de chicas entra con algarabía al camerino. Ignoran por completo a esos dos, concentradas en sus propios chismes que compartirse. Mimzy observa las armas ser guardadas y sin mayor intercambio de palabras le jala hacia afuera. A esas horas suele bajar un poco el ruido y los espectáculos, tomando una nota más calmada, melancólica e incluso romántica. Desenvuelta en su hábitat, se escurre por donde no haya muchos clientes que quieran agarrar a Angel para ser atendidos por él, que su mirada molesta y triste no combina bien cuando lo mezcla con trabajo: aceptaría que lo dañasen y lo usaran de peores maneras con tal de borrar las sensaciones en su corazón. 

-Hatchet, dos órdenes de la cuatro y una botella de vodka- el chico dragón que les atiende con su rostro sonriente de locura se especializa en platillos con animales pequeños, siendo los conejos sus predilectos. Su hermano Marx sigue con la cabeza apoyada en la barra, rodeado de vasos vacíos y la cola con lazos pequeños moviéndose al ritmo de un péndulo- ten, un trago te hará bien - sus piernas regordetas se cruzan una sobre la otra, incapaz de tocar el suelo por la silla alta en la que descansa su abundante trasero. Angel bufa rechazando el vaso, prefiriendo tragar de la botella directamente- ¿Mejor? 

-Algo - con el tenedor clava los trozos de carne, mirando el bocado sin llevarlo aún a su boca- tienes cierto complejo de madre, ¿Lo sabes? 

-Quizás lo fui en vida- su vocecilla hace sonreír a Angel- tu nuca…

-Ah, esto…- ya ni recordaba el dolor. No a cicatrizado por ser una herida de Overlord, su regeneración es mucho más lenta - me pondré vendaje después. 

-Eres tan irresponsable- de un salto baja y sin cruzar otra palabra se desaparece por unos minutos. Su acompañante se encoge de hombros, devorando todo lo servido y repitiendo otra orden que el mesero le pone antes de ir a echarle unos cubos de hielo por debajo del cuello de la camisa de su hermano mayor, riéndose por la travesura. Mimzy regresa con un pequeño botiquín entre sus manos, se sube con algo de dificultad y lo abre al quitarle el seguro - inclínate y quédate quieto. 

-Mimzy…

-Anda, se te va a infectar - sus dedos tocaron el cintillo de donde se amarra el moño, e inmediatamente se echa hacia atrás por el impulso de Angel de quitarse y voltearse con pose violenta hacia ella- ...quítatelo tú entonces, no puedo curarte con eso puesto… está empapado de sangre- por el color oscuro no se nota a simple vista. Angel se muerde el labio, baja los hombros y él mismo lo retira, custodiando su moño en el regazo mientras vuelve a ponerse a espaldas de la mujer, encorvado y permitiendo que le atienda. Mimzy le desinfecta y trata de aliviar el escozor desgarrador con tocarle en medio de sus angostos omóplatos. Lentamente envuelve el diminuto cuello con tres vueltas y acaba su trabajo con un beso sobre el corazón que decora la parte trasera de la cabeza de su amigo- listo. 

-No sé cómo terminaste en el infierno, cariño… 

-Se hacen estupideces por el amor hacia la persona incorrecta- a cerrado la caja blanca y servido un poco de licor en su vaso- te comiste mi porción…

-Y pedí más - quizás es su compañía, quizás es sentirse cuidado, o quizás el comer le devuelve el buen humor, lo que haya sido le ha recuperado algo de su personalidad- cada que veo ese escenario recuerdo la cara de estúpido imbécil del orto que hizo Val cuando terminé mi presentación. Fue tan rico dejarlo callado. 

-Oh, lo recuerdo bien. Lucías tan hermoso con ese corsé rojo. ¡Lo que me costó que entendieras! Las fotos de esa noche siguen en el pasillo de la zona élite, ¿Quieres ir a verte, araña narcisista?

-Sobra la invitación, lindura.

-Ponlo a mi cuenta, Hatched- la mano zurda de dedos diminutos toma el botiquín y baja una vez más de un salto coqueto. Angel acorta sus pasos largos para ir ambos a un ritmo cómodo, esquivando a los meseros y accidentes sin limpiar- a veces creo que eres el condenado más fotografiado que ha caído aquí.

El comentario debería hacerle sentir orgulloso, engreído, el jodido Deios del averno; esta noche se siente particularmente cansado, llegando a tener hastío por ello. A veces, muy contadas, su depresión se le escapa del cierre íntimo bajo su actuación perfecta en un engaño propio al que se aferra con toda la necesidad existente. Odia esa asquerosa debilidad, estar tan decaído, tan sensible a cualquier recuerdo, tan vulnerable a desenterrar su pasado. Fragmentos de diálogos pasados y memorias frágiles se arremolinan y debe darse un par de golpes en sus mejillas para concentrarse en su vida actual. Ahora es un actor bajo el mando de Valentino, ahora debe trabajar para él, debe atenderlo, consentirlo, complacerlo y respetarlo. Debe avisar con quién estará, cumplir con horarios y trabajos preestablecidos. Organizar sus caóticas finanzas con tal de que cada fecha de pago no tenga retraso y el monto jamás sea inferior al presupuestado. Ser partícipe de cualquier evento, fiesta o reunión privada de sus socios y clientes, sin importar que tan depravados, enfermos y feos sean. 

¡Tantos que desean ser él! 

Sus párpados bajan ligeramente al enfocar las primeras fotos del pasillo privado, al que sólo pudieron acceder con la autorización de ambos guardias antropomorfos de águila combinada con serpiente. No hay nadie alrededor, las luces son bajas y los marcos que decoran esas tomas detenidas en el tiempo son los que encaminan a los usuarios a la estancia cerrada al final, donde ingresan con una tarjeta y claves personalizadas .Mimzy le permite espacio al quedarse atrás abrazando el botiquín, en espera de responder solo si Angel saca algo de conversación. Desde su perspectiva, la araña se ve melancólica, con una faceta de su personalidad que asegura nadie más que ella, Tyco y posiblemente su mejor amiga han conocido. El vendaje vuelve a ensuciarse de algunas manchas pequeñas de sangre , y la tela de su traje a rayas también está con rastros secos de carmín opaco. 

-Me veía genial...joder, me veía exquisito.

-Casi competías con la belleza de nuestra reina, fue lo que escuché esa noche. 

-Fue tan divertido… 

Se a retirado el guante que envuelve la mano izquierda superior, tocando el vidrio que protege aquella imagen de un Angel en el escenario, con el micrófono seducido por sus dedos, sus párpados coloreados en un tono rosado que exaltaba lo exótico de su mirada brillante, vibrante en rebeldía y adrenalina, y ese voluminoso cabello de tono claro,tan largo que llegaba a rozar el final de su angosto trasero y tan ancho que ocultaba por detrás todo su cuerpo. 

Como si fuese en ese mismo plano de tiempo, recrea con asombroso detalle esa noche en particular, justo cuando aún discutía con Tyco sobre ser presentado ante el proxeneta. La conversación era molesta en verdad, y escucharlo le irritaba en su mal genio. El chico intentaba una nefasta negociación con tal de conseguir lo que él quería, y por el otro lado, Angel había desistido de responderle y prefería vestirse para salir rápido de ese jodido lugar. 

_ -”¡¿Y qué si sólo quiero seguir siendo una cabrona ramera del montón?! Tengo dinero, drogas, diversión y si debo que patearte el culo para seguir así, lo haré. Lo siento honey: te amaré por un buen rato hasta que me joda las neuronas que me quedan”.  _

_ La expresión de Tyco desconcierta a Angel. El cíclope echa a reír, su cabeza la tira hacia delante, zapateando el suelo dos veces y niega sin dejarle ver su rostro por el cabello creando una cortina natural. Él también se une a la risa, permitiendo caer su menudo cuerpo de nuevo al sillón, sentado sobre el extremo de la bufanda que estuvo antes en su cuello. Los dos parecen lo que son: un par de drogadictos sumergidos en su locura.  _

_ -”No te quedan muchas, guapo”. _

_ -”Vete a la mierda”. _

_ El coqueteo de un beso vuelve a tentarlos, tanto como una segunda ronda de más duración, de la que casi no logran aguantarse. La abstinencia nunca a sido parte de ellos, y eso lo ha resentido mucho, que su líbido ha disminuido a un grado angustioso para Angel.  _

_ Cambiaría cualquier orgía por otra noche en la cama con Tyco como antes.  _

_ -”Tu ganas. Saludaré a Mimzy y vamos por unos tragos a otro lado”. _

_ -”¡Al fin, joder!” _

_ Saberse victorioso le hace sonreír con tanto descaro que llega a deformar prácticamente su cara. Impulsado por la derrota del artista se levanta de primero y lo jala con sus cuatro brazos, escondidos el par adicional de más abajo como suele llevarlos si no les tiene ocupados con objetos o armas. Un giro rápido es parte de su jugueteo y al abrir la puerta le sigue jalando, siendo él quien lleva la iniciativa de su andar hasta que Tyco le releva del liderazgo y ahora pasa a ser quien le sigue en busca de la única amiga ajena con la que Angel ha tratado a medias: esa regordeta mujercilla de voz chillona, una Flapper como le llamaba su novio. Entre ambos había una química parecida a la de una madre con su hijo, porque Tyco se inclinaba completamente cuando ella abría sus brazos para saludarle y cada que le regañaba él solo se quedaba quieto, con la ceja tensa y su boca en zig zag cerrada. También Angel salía regañado a veces, y con el tiempo se le fue pegando un poco la actitud de Tyco, y ahora él de igual manera se queda callado cuando le llama la atención.  _

_ -”Hey, Mimzy” - Tyco la encontró rodeada de varios hombres vestidos a la forma antigua de etiqueta, ofreciéndole tragos fuertes en un juego de petting que les acaban de interrumpir - “¿Qué tal la noche?” _

_ -”¡Vaya! Lograste traerlo, supongo que perdí la apuesta con Crymini”- el chasqueo de sus dedos se une al ligero puchero en su boca pintada con labial negro. _

_ -”Me dueles”- Angel señala a la mujer aunque tenga que inclinarse para verle a la cara- “par de Judas”.  _

_ -”Ella también me duele. Me alegra que hayas perdido. Y ojalá que mucho”.  _

_ -”No sean tan resentidos. Por cierto, Valentino estaba en la sala oeste”.  _

_ -”Ya le dije a este sexy francés que no vamos a ver a ese puto bast…” _ _  
  
_

_ Inmenso. Imponente. Peligroso.  _

_ El Overlord había llegado a ellos pisando con algo de elegancia lo que Angel reconocía como calzado de tacón alto y delgado. El pecador nunca había tenido que echar tanto su cabeza hacia atrás, menos retroceder en un reflejo instintivo de alerta. La sombra encima de su cuerpo le hace creer que va a absorberlo en su totalidad. Traga con dureza, preparando sus manos para una eventual balacera. La tensión en los hombros de Tyco empeora y aunque no retrocedió, por reflejo de protección dio un paso a la izquierda, quedando un poco por delante de su novio.  _

_ -”Infernales noches, señor” - Angel a visto a Tyco fingir modales, sobre todo convertirlos en burla; jamás lo ha dicho con tanto respeto. El iris está contraído y se ha olvidado de parpadear. No toma la iniciativa de presentar a su novio a semejante monstruo, arrepentido ahora que estaban frente a frente y escapar les era imposible. Los guardaespaldas de Valentino los encierran en un semicírculo que excluye a Mimzy y sus compañeros de tragos.  _

_ -”¿Es esta la ramera que me ofrecías?”  _

_ Tyco traga en seco. En su espalda siente ira surgiendo de la araña, ofendido más por el hecho de ser presentado como una puta mercancía de canje que como una puta en sí. Detrás de los lentes rosados dos rasgados ojos vacíos se clavan en el flaco cuerpo resguardado por el artista. Sin respeto alguno retira a Tyco hacia un lado. La mano contraria agarra la barbilla fina y pálida ajena y sus otras dos manos perfilan por encima de su ropa las medidas “del producto”. La cara de Angel es una bomba inminente, está acumulando saliva para escupirle si se le ocurre sobrepasarse, física o verbalmente, desafiando al enorme Overlord al tensar la quijada y mostrar los colmillos, rechazando el toque que le hace en su cara. Esas manos son jodidamente frías, pese a utilizar guantes sobre estas, y a su maldito pesar el aroma que lleva encima no le es tan desagradable como quisiera. Amalgama aromas a vicios, a masculinidad y toques femeninos sutiles. El que tenga inclinada un poco su espalda no le causa ganas de burlarse por eso, como lo haría con cualquiera, al contrario; le intimida, le acecha y le hace sentirse inferior.  _

_ -”Señor…”  _

_ -”¿Por esto pediste una reunión conmigo?” - Tyco entrecierra la mirada dejando de respirar. Valentino en su superioridad al enderezarse mantiene la barbilla en alto y baja apenas sus ojos al borde inferior de los lentes. La cosa delante de él resurge entre la ofensa y la venganza, ve la sonrisa doblarse en las comisuras llegando a sobrepasar la altura de sus expresivos ojos que ahora tienen apenas dos puntos perdidos en medio de las escleras. Sus reflejos reaccionan perfectamente al movimiento improvisado del ser inferior y antes de que se atreva a usar esa metralleta en su contra lo somete agarrando su cuello, clavando los dedos puntiagudos en la tráquea, comprimiendo sus arterias carótidas y la mano al lado detiene en seco el ataque, tan fuerte que todos allí escuchan el crujir de los huesos que componen su muñeca. Los guardias echan sus cuerpos hacia delante y Mimzy retrocede sin poder ver a sus dos chicos. El Overlord ordena el cese al contrataque con la mano en la que lleva un cigarro sin apagarse. Le despega completamente del suelo al elevarlo a su altura, su cara se acerca a la retante de su rival quien no deja de sonreír sin darle atención al dolor y la agonía de no poder respirar y haber perdido la metralleta al quedar inútil su mano. El arma cayó soltando dos balas perdidas, de las que no se sabe si le han dado a alguien.  _

_ -”Tú...estás tocando a esta ramera…”-jadea en un chillido apagado - “ý se siente jodidamente bien... ¿Verdad?”  _

_ Verdad. _

_ Está excitado, y Angel lo ha notado sin tener que verle la entrepierna. Los dedos en su cuello ya no sólo presionaban, también se frotaban una y otra vez ,repitiendo el movimiento incluso cuando el puto hace vibrar sus cuerdas vocales al hablarle. Le está gustando la mirada desafiante, el peligro de acercarlo a que pierda la conciencia, tan ahogado que la voz es un hilo transparente que va a cesar al igual que su respiración, y sin embargo no a dejado ni un segundo de clavar sus ojos en él, expulsando la saliva por las comisuras con los labios cambiando a un tono azulado alarmante.  _

_ Esa mirada llorosa no va a aguantar mucho.  _

_ -”¡Jefe!” -Tyco se suelta de los matones e interviene arriesgándose a la paliza por su atrevimiento. Sus garras se entrecierran a tomar la muñeca enemiga y quitarla, pero ni siquiera logra hacerlo: el codo del Overlord se estrella contra su cara con tal violencia que lo tira contra el pecho de dos de sus guardaespaldas, que retroceden ante el impacto y vuelven a ponerse en el mismo lugar, mientras el cíclope se sostiene con dolor su faz sangrante que mancha sus zapatos de punta cuadrada y el azulejo oscuro- “¡Carajo!”  _

_ Valentino no ha pronunciado palabra alguna. Lo está perdiendo, Angel ya ni puede pelear, que había tomado sus últimas fuerzas en intentar patearle y rasguñarlo, sin saber que desde el inicio había sido infectado con el poder dominante de un Overlord, esa parálisis ante su autoridad...  _ _ Concentrada en la maldad perpetua del averno, potenciada para aquellos escasos demonios que supieron ganarse su territorio, su especialidad, su imperio.  _

_ -”Val, le vas a quebrar el cuello…” - la única que podría interceder entre los pecadores y el Overlord de la lujuria es ella, la que más se le asemeja en rango de estatus social. Su grabación ha dejado de ser divertida en cuanto su rostro se fue desfigurando en uno poco agraciado y los dislikes aumentaron _

__

_ Cede el agarre y con este el cuerpo cae en un golpe seco. La música de fondo vuelve a retumbar en sus oídos y aún así logra captar el gustoso ruido de la respiración luchando por entrar a los pulmones combinada con tos que escupe cúmulos de saliva y las lágrimas que se mezclan en el desagradable menú de sus fluidos. Valentino se mira brevemente aquella mano que por poco asesina nuevamente al humano que una vez fue y ahora es un condenado, sintiendo algo parecido a un cosquilleo. _

__

_ Bastante curioso.  _

__

_ Tyco y Angel se remueven entre sus propias heridas, uno siseando cosas sin sentido y el otro con la mano de Mimzy dando algo de apoyo. Vox, quien estaba algo más alejado de todo ese estúpido drama rueda los ojos al notar que curiosos se asoman aprovechando sus características físicas. Si transmitiera lo que está sucediendo quizás logre subir un poco los raitings, que por ello fue a ese lugar, para dialogar con su socio sobre los informes financieros desfavorables y tomar medidas antes de que lleguen a números alarmantes. Su cuerpo se aleja de la barra y se abre espacio entre los mirones y los guardias, entrando al perímetro más cercano de la acción. Ahi nota de mejor manera el estado de esos dos y la sonrisa repulsiva del proxeneta. Decidido a dejar de perder el tiempo, amenaza a todos los presentes con su mano derecha entrecerrada brillando en un color cyan. La mayoría obedece sin trabas, que desobedecer a uno de esos es sinónimo de una muerte de la que ninguno ha revivido sin secuelas permanentes.  _

__

_ -”Valentino, tenemos temas que tratar” - gira los talones en dirección contraria a buscar la nueva mesa que les estaban preparando antes del confrontamiento. Velvet se le une, ya se ha aburrido y quiere tomarse selfies junto a varios tragos o en la pista de baile.  _

__

_ Mimzy respira aliviada de verlos por fin alejarse, que su corazón estaba por darle un paro. A Tyco también se le quitaba un poco el estrés y su brazo empapado en sangre se estira a tomar a su pareja para largarse de allí. Su ojo entrecerrado y nublado no lograba distingurle más que como una mancha rodeada de otras, distorsionando más su reflejo por la humedad de las lágrimas que arden en el inflamado globo ocular. Jadea su nombre dos veces: la primera con suavidad, en ruego; la segunda, en un grito aterrado.  _

__

-”Angel… ¡ANGEL!” 

__

_ -”Hey chulo...esa sensación en tu mano es lo ...único que vas a tener de mí” - ha obligado a su cuerpo a recomponerse, manteniendo en firme sus piernas arqueadas. El cuello muestra la horrible marca en color morado y su voz casi no se logra entender, com si estuviera afónico - “a menos que quieras...negociar…” - aun en su estado logra coquetear con la mirada, un entrecerrar sutil de ojos y su mano izquierda recreando el gesto que siempre hace cuando pide dinero: frotando la yema del pulgar con el lateral del dedo índice.  _

__

_Una cogida, analiza, no es equivalente a trabajar para él, simplemente es un servicio, como se lo da a cualquiera que tenga los billetes para su tarifa. Su orgullo le impulsa a probarle a ese malnacido que_ ** _esta_** _no es una puta cualquiera, para que se quede con el agridulce sabor de haberle disfrutado para nunca más volver a hacerlo. Si de paso puede meterse cualquier droga que tenga y saborear nuevos licores, es un plus que no quiere desaprovechar._

_ ¿Tiene miedo? Claro, está que se caga encima, que ese engendro en verdad es todo lo que a escuchado de los poderosos del infierno. Así esté sonriendo en su interior quiere romperle los dientes a martillazos, maldiciendo a Tyco por arrastrarlo a eso. Su cuerpo le traiciona dejando notar temblorcillos patéticos, y por más que se clave las uñas en sus palmas inferiores para controlarse, el resultado es el mismo. Empeora al ver a Valentino girarse, y un grito ahogado en su garganta lastimada es prueba de su espanto.  _

__

_ Y ahí siguió. Encarándole. Desafiando.  _

__

_ Con pánico. Con asfixia. _

__

_ Sin ceder ni un paso.  _

__

_ -”Mimzy” - la mujer tiene tal reacción que la pluma en su cabello se cae por el sobresalto- “arréglale”.  _

__

_ -”¿Qué mierdas…?”  _

__

_ -”Por supuesto, señor. Le traeré enseguida”.  _

__

_ Aquella fue la primera vez que Mimzy fue lo suficientemente cruel como para jalarle de su muñeca quebrada y no soltarlo a sabiendas del daño que le estaba haciendo a propósito. Ella sola se abrió camino hasta los camerinos, y con un tono que jamás le había escuchado a ninguna mujer antes (salvo, quizás, a su madre) corrió a todas las chicas que aun no acababan de arreglarse. Con su pie cierra la puerta y sigue arrastrándolo hasta quedar en medio del angosto pasillo. La araña escuchaba sus regaños mientras iba y venía poniendo diferentes vestidos por encima de su ropa, negando y dándole golpes en su brazo cada que la ira volvía a subírsele. _

__

_ -”¡Y ahora me toca salvarte el pellejo! Ustedes son unos idiotas, un par de idiotas de los que debería deshacerme hoy mismo. Si, cuando esto acabe y si aún no están muertos, no quiero verlos de nuevo. Este vestido no te va, ¡¿En donde pusieron los corsé?! Tyco y tu son los que hacen de esto un verdadero infierno. Ahora si estoy pagando mis pecados. ¡Tan fácil que era seguir jugando a las cartas con esos tontos con los que estaba! Toma, cariño, ponte esto. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? No volveré a llamarlos así. Ya me lo decía mi tía Georgette: “Los hombres solo destruyen la perfección de las mujeres” ”.  _

__

_ -”Mimzy...esto es un jodido vestido…” _

__

_ -”No me digas, yo creía que era una bolsa de estiércol. ¡Claro que es un vestido! Desnúdate que primero debo ponerte esto, y a rezar que aguantes lo suficiente para no desmayarte. Vamos, hombre, que si tardo más de quince minutos es a mi a la que van a llevar a mi segunda muerte. Por los nombres prohibidos, tanto que me he cuidado de no meterme en problemas y vienen ustedes a estropearlo”- el chico no puede hacer mucho para impedir quedar expuesto ante ella. No le daba vergüenza, pero algo de pudor conservaba ante una mujer a la que consideraba casi una figura materna - eres hermoso con tu...peculiar físico. Valentino tuvo que haber visto eso, que ha nadie antes le había ordenado algo así. Ahora no es momento de ponerte de valiente, Angel, te lo digo en serio. Yo no...no quiero…”  _

__

_ Verla llorar a roto su corazón.  _

__

_ -”¿Mimzy…por qué...?” _

__

_ -”¡Porque me preocupo por ti! ¡Me preocupo por ambos! ¿Qué es lo difícil para ustedes de entender? Angel, por Lucifer, no eres consciente del peligro en el que estás. Solo tenías que presentarte, ser rechazado por las buenas y listo, habría acabado todo ahí. A estas alturas, si te rechaza no vas a sobrevivir...le apuntaste a un Overlord, él iba a matarte antes de que salieras de este lugar. Ya lo he visto hacerlo, les da falsas esperanzas a sus víctimas de que todo ha acabado tranquilamente y los asesina con la guardia baja. Y no, no te atengas con que te regenerarás: el daño de un ser como ellos es permanente, tomarías demasiado tiempo y energías en volver y el estado en que lo hagas será ...desastrozo...y no hablo solo en la parte física…¿Sabes lo que es perder la movilidad de tu cuerpo eternamente? ¿Sufrir dolores crónicos sin el consuelo de algún día morir para acabar tu sufrimiento? ¿Pasar en abstinencia de tus vicios, muriendo de hambre, de sed, de celibato porque no te permitirá nunca saciarte? ¿Permanecer por siglos en el desesperante vacío hasta que a Valentino se le antoje sacarte? Ignoras tanto, jovencito…”  _

__

_ Mimzy jamás se había visto tan disminuida, tan cansada. No recuerda casi nada de su vida como humano, pero sin duda no podría olvidar las secuelas del sufrimiento y la pena de una madre ante el peligro en el que está su cría. Vio a la suya muchas veces así, derrotada, hundida por su familia. Esa misma angustia, ese mismo desgarro.  _

__

_ -”Ayúdame con esto, no tengo ni puta idea de cómo carajos se amarra un corsé. Consigueme un trago; voy a darle a ese cabrón un espectáculo que lo va a tener chupando mis deformes patas” - ella sube la mirada empapada con el maquillaje ligeramente corrido, haciendo que las lágrimas sean casi tan oscuras como sus ojos- y por amor a los paganos, ponme algo en la muñeca que me duele en verdad. Ya debería haberme sanado… no me imagino lo horrible que debe sentirse Tyco”.  _ __  
_  
_ __ -”Te lo dije” - Mimzy se limpia un poco el rostro con una toalla desechable - “date la vuelta y respira hondo, que quiero tener la conciencia tranquila de que hice todo lo que pude por salvarte”. 

**+++**

__

_ Que _

__

_ jodida _

__

_ Follada. _

__

_ Aún hay diminutos destellos bailando ante su mirada perdida. El corazón palpita en sus tímpanos, en sus mejillas, en sus articulaciones y en su maltrecho trasero. Es incapaz de mover ni uno solo de sus dedos, total y completamente atado a esa gigantesca cama. Su pene flácido reposa en su muslo derecho, chorreando todavía los restos de tantos orgasmos que ha llegado a asustarse de quedarse sin corrida por unos días, seco e impotente, pero como nunca...como jamás... _

__

_ Con un nivel de satisfacción que ni con Tyco ha rozado a tener.  _

_ Angel se siente pequeño en esa abismal habitación. El techo es alto, las columnas son altas, todo en sí es de mayor tamaño de lo normal. Él siempre debía agacharse en la mayoría de entradas, o le quedaban sus piernas incómodas por la estrechez de espacio. Por supuesto, en ese momento, ya no tiene ese problema. Los ventanales rectangulares al frente suyo tenían las persianas bajas, y el aire acondicionado le refresca rápidamente. Parece que tiene un horario ya programado, que hace unos minutos estaba apagado. Es la primera vez que está rodeado de tanto lujo, una decoración equilibrada entre el minimalismo y la excentricidad. No sabe mucho de esas cosas, pero comparado a los deplorables apartamentos en donde ha amanecido, el penth de Valentino es una maravilla arquitectónica _ . 

_ Lo primero que siente al bajarse es la alfombra peluda bajo sus pies envueltos en las medias oscuras que siempre lleva. Desliza el pie derecho en frotes infantiles, pensando en que quizás sea de un animal de la superficie, que comprar pieles falsas no vendría con el perfil del chulo ese.  _

_ -”Raro…”- no hay basura, y su mente, si no le falla tanto, recuerda haber tirado muchas colillas al suelo y los condones usados - “como sea” - se endereza en busca de sus prendas hasta que nota un simple papel color crema doblado en una mesitas de noche - “ _ _ » _ _ Date una ducha, estaré abajo _ _ « _ _ ” - lee en voz baja mientras rasca su nuca y su vientre. La verdad no suena nada mal darse un baño. Arruga el papel y lo tira al suelo sin importancia, y es justo ahí donde ve a esos pequeños demonios emerger silenciosos, agarrando la nota hecha una bolita y la desaparecen junto a ellos - “¿Qué carajos?” - da un salto hasta salir de la alfombra, se pone de rodillas contra la cerámica fría y levanta la piel sin encontrar nada, ni siquiera alguna mota de polvo.  _

_ Con esfuerzo vuelve a levantarse y mira por los ventanales la vista panorámica de la ciudad al separar algunas persianas. Intenta abrir la puerta corrediza sin lograrlo, quedando con las ganas de sentir el aire del exterior y vértigo por la altura. El picor en su parte baja le ruega por asearse y antojado de ver el espectacular baño que debe tener ese calvo raro se apresura a buscarlo. Hay un sonido peculiar de agua, esa es su pista, y al asomarse sus ojos brillan en el reflejo más puro de interés material: bañera en mitad de la estancia, con dos escalones de mármol y granito, hidroducha a un lado, pantalla móvil, dos lavamanos y sus espejos independientes, uno a cada lado de la tina, el ventanal igual, salvo que tiene una puerta de manija que da a un balcón vacío, toallas tan esponjosas y de aroma rico, rosas y lirios blancos en varios floreros, y una mesa para maquillarse con su butaca personal, espejo de tres caras, tan elegante la idea de poner su culo cogido ahí es tan tentadora que al hacerlo sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y chilla olvidando por completo cualquier cansancio y arrepentimiento.  _

_ ¿Para qué mentir? Es una araña que además de gustarle los chicos guapos y las drogas, se derrite por los diamantes, los billetes y la riqueza. No había tenido más que algunos pequeños lujos, insignificantes sobras de la buena vida; va a aprovecharlo, puta madre que va a aprovecharlo.  _

_ Llenada la tina su cuerpo se pierde entre la espuma, soltando un gemido por el hidromasaje que hace delicias en sus músculos. Los aromas de su mezcla caótica de esencias vertidas al azar nublan su mente y estira su pierna en pose presumida. Se siente increíble, puede enamorarse fácilmente de esos privilegios a cambio de ser la puta de Valentino.  _

_ Si, logró entretenerlo lo suficiente para dejarlo vivir.  _

_ Al terminar el baile y la canción los vítores fueron un escándalo pocas veces visto. Tiraban desde la gradería botellas, flores, comida, sobres de drogas, pastillas, calzoncillos sucios y billetes, tantos billetes que se amontonaban en el escenario junto a las luces. Gritaban sin saber su nombre, le piropeaban, miraban su escote con descaro y no tardó mucho en haber peleas y balazos. Era como una cantina en el viejo oeste, o un concierto fuera de control. A los primeros que subieron hacia él pudo alejarlos con sus patadas, a los de la siguiente ronda les recibió con balazos. La chica bonita de cabello rubio y perlas en su cuello se transformaba en la misma araña asesina de siempre. Cinco manos atestaban golpes y disparos a todos los que querían agarrarle, escupía y se reía sin darse cuenta que en la mesa donde tres Overlods disfrutaban el espectáculo, dos de ellos conversaban mutuamente sin quitarle la mirada, en lo que la tercera se tomaba selfies con el alboroto a sus espaldas.  _

_ Tyco y Mimzy habían aparecido desde atrás y lo jalaban hacia los camerinos, sin él querer detenerse en su matanza. Temblaba lleno de euforia, sin aliento, con la garganta resentida por forzarla a las notas de la canción después de ser víctima de un estrangulamiento. El corsé le oprime los órganos y la adrenalina de no saber si logró impresionar o no a Valentino lo ponen a mil. Su novio tenía la cara hinchada, el ojo apenas lograba mantenerlo entreabierto y también tenía dificultades respiratorias. Mimzy, por el contrario, estaba pálida, el rubor artificial del maquillaje y las sombras en sus ojos era lo único de color que todavía permanecía en ella, que hasta sus labios perdieron tonalidad. Los tres no hablaban, no sabían qué decirse, y los tres igual casi les da un infarto al ver una pantalla asomarse.  _

_ -”Valentino te espera afuera en cinco minutos” - Vox le miraba de arriba a abajo- “a solas”.  _

**+++**

-Me robé varias botellas de esencia y el cenicero que tenía en la sala. Eso era lo único elegante que había en mi maldita madriguera. Quise vengarme por lo que nos hizo pero no iba a desperdiciar esas líneas de coca que me ofreció antes de largarme de su penth. Lo mejor fue cuando rechacé su oferta, seguro se esperaba que me abriera de piernas para la próxima filmación que iba a hacer. Tan idiota… 

Mimzy no había dejado su posición desde que se fue en el letargo de sus memorias. Seguro que tendrá problemas por faltar a sus presentaciones. Quisiera decirle algo, pero sabe que a Angel no le va mucho las palabras de comprensión ni de consuelo. Debe mantenerlo calmado tanto como sea posible. 

-Nunca me devolviste mi collar de perlas. 

-¿Para qué? Me quedaba mejor a mi - hay una sonrisilla esporádica en sus labios. Se esfuma cuando la ve recordar que ya no puede regresárselo. 

-Fue una estupidez, yo lo...olvidé. Por Lilith, discúlpame, cariño… 

-Meh, no te preocupes.

El silencio vuelve a sofocarlos, incluso hace que el aire sea frío y extraño.

La puerta pesada expande el sonido del chirrido de las vigas al abrirse. Un viejo con mostacho ridículo y físico de hiena les cruza las miradas, brillando en malicia con notar a la araña. Sus dientes son tan grandes que sobresalen por fuera de su hocico y sus garras negras siempre sujetan un maletín. Angel lo reconoce inmediatamente como uno de sus clientes usuales, y el otro hace lo mismo, sonriéndole de esa forma cómplice que no necesita más para hacerse entender. 

-No, por favor…-Mimzy toma una muñeca del chico ejerciendo apenas la fuerza necesaria en busca de detenerle. El actor se inclina a besarle la frente y luego una mejilla esponjosa. 

-Gracias por la cena. Nos vemos después del exterminio, Mim. 

El dinero nunca es suficiente.

**+++**

El conocido jingle de apertura del noticiero resuena en la antesala de la oficina de su jefe. Echado en el sillón Cabriole francés con ojos y espinas decorando los bordes y los reposa brazos escucha los sonidos sin que lleguen a ser reconocidos por su drogada mente. No hay ninguna forma que logre definir, todo es ligero, todo es efímero para él. Los párpados no logran mantenerse más de tres segundos abiertos, y tampoco más de cinco cerrados. La boca le pesa, tiene el cuello de la camisa y la pelusa empapadas de saliva, su lengua sale al jadear y solo la mete cada que traga. El cuerpo le es inútil, así como lo dejaron prácticamente no se a movido. La nariz le sangra manchando el tapiz. Si no estuviera tan devastado pensaría en lo echo mierda que quedará cuando Valentino descubra que le ha ensuciado algo. Su pecho sube y baja mientras los latidos de su corazón disminuyen y los seis brazos parecen masas invertebradas llenas de moretones e hinchazón. 

Con un quejido doloroso deja salir su orina, teniendo una ligera sensación de calor al fallarle el esfínter, que está por caer en la hipotermia al no poder regular su temperatura. Cada que respira hace un sonido burbujeante, igual a si algo obstruyera sus pulmones y ya no está ese color bonito en rosa pastel cubriendo su piel: las puntas de sus dedos y los labios se han teñido de azul y las ojeras han dominado gran parte de la zona inferior de sus ojos apagados.

Dos de sus manos han subido aferrándose a su moño, impidiendo que los demonios hechos de alucinaciones se lo arrebaten. 

El tacto de una palma helada hace que de un respingo y suba los ojos.

Y simplemente colapsó.

Las pupilas dilatadas se contraen y en un arrebato alterado se le va encima con toda la furia efervescente dándole fuerzas para pelear. Escupe aberraciones en italiano, trata de sacar sus armas pero en su debilidad apenas si lograba alzar los codos para estrellar las manos contra su víctima. Cada golpe carga más odio que el anterior, sisea y deforma su boca mostrando toda su filosa dentadura, incluido el diente de oro. El cuerpo debajo le empuja consiguiendo que se le venga con mucha más violencia. 

-Él hizo lo que le ordenaste, no tenías que matarlo, ¡No a él! 

-¡Angel! 

- **¡TÚ LO MATASTE! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!**

-¡SUFICIENTE!

- **¡DEVUELVEME A TYCO!**


	2. Chapter 2

_ Su mundo estaba de cabeza. Las letras se entremezclan ahora que el papel elegante ha sido arrugado y casi rasgado. El cerdito mordisquea su cabello, tiene sabor rico del shampoo con aroma a fresas. Angel no se mueve del sillón, con sus pies balanceándose en el respaldar superior mientras su espalda y cabeza reposan en el suelo. Vuelve a estrujar la invitación y mira las manchas de moho en el techo, con la frente arrugada y el cigarro consumiéndose sin ser fumado, esparciendo las cenizas en el sobre color marfil abierto. Le ofrece la maldita invitación a su mascota quien toma ambos al dejar las hebras de su amo y corre a buscar escondite para comérselos. Casi logra su cometido si no fuese porque Tyco a cruzado la puerta y lo atrapa en el acto. No piensa ceder su presa, niega cada que él jala, pero la suelta con las cosquillas en su panza y la intercambia por un par de arándanos. Puesto en el suelo sus pezuñas resuenan y se mete en su cama mullida, bastante complacido del trueque.  _

_ -”Esta al menos pude verla” - cada carta enviada a su nombre fue quemada, cortada o arrojada al sanitario. Si no fuese por la que logró salvar antes de que Angel se diera cuenta, no tendría su pase a la fiesta - “ ”¿Vas a aceptar?” es lo que debes andar pensando, ¿O me equivoco?” - abre dos latas de cerveza y se inclina a dejarle la que toma Angel al lado. Él se sienta en el sillón del frente, armándose un porro con total tranquilidad- “y la respuesta es si, voy a ir” - mueve la orbe al notar movimiento- “con los chicos. A esos tipos ricos les encanta la música y los actos que hacemos”. _

_ -”Haz lo que te dé la puta gana” - le lanza la colilla aún encendida, sin apuntar bien y errando patéticamente - “llevas años obsesionado con esos pendejos”. _

_ -”Lo sé” - se levanta, ambos se miran y él se inclina completamente , regalándole un jalón de su porro - “quizás ya deba dejar de pensar en eso. Debió ser un juego estúpido de aristócratas” - se ríe al ver la cara amarga de su novio - “¿No estás feliz? ya no pensaré en exterminios, conspiraciones ni esas mierdas. Solo pensaré en tu hermoso culo, en mis poemas, divertirme y en lo sexy que soy” - al tomar la pluma de su sombrero de ala ancha, le acaricia el rostro, la pelusa que sobresale de su camisa rasgada y le hace cosquillas en su vientre, justo en la línea que sigue el corazón en su pecho - “siglo y medio me parece más que suficiente...nada a cambiado” - el tiempo es efímero para ellos, teniendo toda la eternidad, nadie cuenta los meses ni las décadas. La pluma cosquillea la entrepierna escondida, se ríe por el sobresalto de la araña y su voz se vuelve áspera, con un tono musical para excitarle - “¿Me permites follarte, mon Ange?” _

_ Al regresar Tyco a sus ensayos, Angel rebuscó su móvil estando aún desnudo y boca abajo. Desbloquea la pantalla y gruñe al tener que abrir la ventana del chat que solía bloquear constantemente. No lo piensa tanto, su mensaje se envía y en menos de un minuto ya tiene la confirmación. Se voltea boca arriba, esperando un poco antes de darse una ducha. Escucha a los vecinos de arriba pelearse, arrastrar algo pesado y volver a discutir.  _

_ -”Eres un mentiroso de mierda”.  _

_ No creyó ni una sola palabra. Él seguía pensando en eso, y mañana pensaba continuar averiguando, lo sabía, por eso no rechazaba cualquier oportunidad de presentarse ante los Von Eldritch y toda la peste de clase alta. Lo único diferente a sido que la invitación se extendió también a los Overlords, lo que, por supuesto incluía al chulo ese con el que se ha acostado algunas veces, sin jamás aceptar un trato de trabajar a sus órdenes. Paga muy bien y folla de lo lindo, esa es la convivencia entre ellos. No ocupa y no quiere más de él. A aceptado ser su escort a último momento. Será raro estar pegado al costado del jefe de su novio en un evento social de la alta clase.  _

_ Lo que hace por preocupación. _

_ A la mañana siguiente despedía a Tyco y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. Fatty, como le llamaba a veces de cariño, saltaba de un lado a otro, impaciente por salir a dar una vuelta. Dos manos le rascan la cabeza y la papada, en disculpa por no poder cumplirle, que debe prepararse y tiene el tiempo contado. Le compensa con varios trozos mal cortados de fruta, un trato que el cerdito acepta con tal de dejar a su dueño ocuparse de sí mismo. Al menos tiene más suerte que el pez que está flotando panza arriba. Tyco se lo había traído hace cuatro días y ya estaba listo para ser desechado en el desagüe. _

_ Angel pasó horas dándose un tratamiento facial, eligiendo el vestido a usar, cepillando la peluca y eligiendo los accesorios. Al ver las perlas sueltas de Mimzy se muerde el labio y vuelve a esconderlas, que está esperando que a la mujer se le olvide el collar que una vez tuvo. Tyco se lo había roto cuando se le fue encima después de volver la primera madrugada que pasó con Valentino, en un ataque de celos y necesidad de hacerlo suyo de nuevo.Tres horas antes de la apertura del evento se mira una vez más en el espejo y se tira un beso a si mismo. _

_ -”Joder, soy una belleza, ¿Tú qué dices, cariño? ¿Papi se ve increíble?” -el animalillo le mueve el trasero - “¡Eres tan jodidamente adorable!” - lo abraza y le rasca la papada, enamorado de su pequeño bebé - prometo mañana salir tu y yo a pasear- el carmín de sus labios queda en la frente de su mascota, le baja y le ve seguir rompiendo los trozos que quedaban de la carta. A media noche volvió a darle el papel al cerdo, al menos para darse el gusto de verlo destrozado. _

_ Se despide y cierra con seguro, usando el ascensor hasta el piso inferior. Los vecinos en la planta baja le chiflan y tratan de agarrarle el trasero. En contraataque les apunta y sonríe coquetamente, impidiendo que le pongan un puto dedo sucio encima. El auto de Valentino le esperaba afuera, tomándole desprevenido. Pensaba caminar hasta el estudio, así antojaría a todos y haría rabiar de envidia a las chicas. Resignado al cambio de planes, entra una vez el chofer le abre la puerta encontrando a su cliente a solas. Valentino lleva un traje de tres piezas y una ridícula corbata negra con estampado de corazones rojos. Mismos lentes, mismo sombrero y mismos zapatos, no deja de mostrar su gusto por el estampado de cebra en los puños y en el cuello del saco.  _

_ -”Que guapo te ves, corazón”.  _

_ -”Gracias, Val. Tu te ves...diferente. Te queda bien usar traje”- prefiere ahorrarse su opinión sobre el animal print, que si lo pone de malas va a ser una noche del asco. Cruza su pierna sobre la contraria y se mira en el espejo de mano que lleva en su bolsito junto al celular y cosméticos básicos. Usualmente llevaría condones, pero no va con ese plan.  _

_ O eso pretendía, que acaba de sentir una mano en su muslo corriendo la tela y su piel siendo rascada suavemente. Sus ojos van al lado, cerrando de golpe el espejo y guardándolo. La experiencia le dice no habrá forma de detenerle si le entra la calentura y se lo quiera follar. Verdaderamente no se le antoja, no quiere arruinar su vestido, caminar como si le acabaran de desmontar la cadera ni llegar sudado apestando a sexo.  _

_ Carajo. _

_ -”Val, ¿Ahora? ¿No puede ser después de la fiest-¡Aah!?” _

_ No, definitivamente no, que ya lo ha sentado en su regazo. La cabeza golpea en el techo de la limusina, así que baja la barbilla para besarle la clavícula, a darle lo que quiere y terminar rápido con eso. Se levanta los bordes del vestido largo negro, Valentino desliza su tanga de encaje hasta que queda en su tobillo, y los dedos le separan las nalgas con las otras dos manos frotando la parte interna de los muslos, luego rascan las ingles y tantean su orificio. Angel no venía preparado con lubricante, un error de su parte, por eso él mismo se humedece los dedos y baja una mano a acompañar las del chulo, mojando un poco su ano antes de que le meta algo en seco. No es mucho lo que humedece y teme un desgarro, como ya le ha pasado. Valentino permanece cerca de sus labios, pero una mano se aleja de él y abre un compartimiento secreto, abastecido con sus propias botellas desechables de lubricante, condones y toallas humectantes. Angel exhala agradecido y él mismo toma al azar cualquier lubricante, lo abre, se embarra y se prepara a sí mismo agarrado de los hombros del demonio mientras el auto hace su recorrido. Siente la mirada profunda clavada en sus gestos, por eso le da pequeñas muestras de gusto, balanceando ligeramente su entrepierna en el pantalón cerrado y saca un poco el trasero al doblar la espalda, hasta que se siente mejor para recibirle. Tira la botellita vacía al aire y retoma la seducción, haciendo un juego que ha ambos les gusta, un pequeño as que le abre la preferencia de Valentino:  _

_ El frotagge.  _

_ Dos manos salen de debajo del vestido para agarrar su trasero y empujarlo hacia la pelvis, creando ondulaciones lentas, profundas, constantes e íntimas. No piensa ya en las arrugas en el traje, ni en las manchas delatoras, ya no piensa ahora que el calor del deseo le nubla el razonamiento. Solo quiere seguir, solo quiere darse gusto, usar a Valentino para sentirse bien, alargar todo lo posible las cosquillas en sus nervios. Los jadeos son bajos, muy privados, para Valentino nada más, y la respiración pesada de este es sólo para Angel. Los dos se necesitan, se buscan, se entrepiernan y se estremecen. Angel traga en seco, con la cabeza metida en el hombro ancho. Su compañero le muerde, incrementando la electricidad en su piel. Sus movimientos son secos a momentos, empujes rudos, luego se suavizan, y así se la pasan por largos minutos. La pelusa de Angel se despeina y abulta, que el escote no retiene el pelo cuando se esponja por la energía estática de la constante fricción de sus cuerpos. _

_ -”Rico...se siente… jodidamente rico…”- la sonrisa tensa y los párpados tambaleantes se unen a los escalofríos que le cortan la respiración. Las uñas se entierran en el cuero del asiento al escuchar el cierre del pantalón y movimiento debajo suyo. Se sale del hombro y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, con sus ojos ya entreabiertos aguardando nada más la penetración. Sabe que él no va a montarlo sin condón, por eso ni siquiera tiene que ponerse rudo a exigir que lo haga, como le toca con la mayoría de clientes. Un poco de rozamiento adicional y se muerde el labio al bajar por el pene cubierto de látex. Duele, siempre va a doler, su tamaño supera incluso a Tyco, y los nudillos se le ponen blancos de la fuerza que hace al aferrarse. Los latidos en su parte privada retumban hasta en sus sienes y lucha contra el instinto natural de alejarlo por causarle dolor. No se mueve por sí mismo, todo depende del auto y de Valentino, que tiene la consideración de darle un breve lapso de tiempo para asimilar la dolencia antes de intensificarla - “V-Val…” _

_ La primera estocada golpea directamente su próstata.  _

_ -”¡Mierda!” - sus piernas tiemblan y dos brazos le entierran el rostro con todo y lentes en sus pechos falsos de pelaje, que no quiere que le vea disfrutar lo que él hace en su sistema. Lo asfixia entre el pelo y sus aromas, puede sentir el aire caliente, la humedad de su saliva manchada de carmín y los jadeos que el proxeneta tampoco quiere revelar. Los dos se aferran mutuamente, son egoístas en buscarse su propio delirio, por eso Valentino lo voltea cambiando de posición, hundiendo el cuerpo delgado de Angel en el asiento y él encima, rasguñando las piernas tersas que se cruzan detrás de él, empujándolo hacia su pelvis, retenido en una trampa, una telaraña- “¡Dame más, más rudo!”  _

_ Dos brazos se echan hacia atrás por sobre la peluca, detenidos por la estrechez de la limusina, y las otras dos manos le arrugan el saco, sintiendo los omóplatos y las contracciones de su espalda. De sus labios salen caminos de saliva que gotean hacia abajo, y el sudor hace lo mismo. Resbalan por su piel sensible y se pierden una vez dejan su cara. El sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas, de su pelusa y la punta inflamada de su verga, que no se conforma con el frote en el torso de Valentino. A punto de llevar la mano inferior derecha a darse una jalada, el Overlord se le adelanta y el grito de sorpresa es tan desvergonzado que la sonrisa filosa del chulo se expande de lado a lado. Las bolas ajenas chocan contra él y las propias son aplastadas con cada embestida. No hay besos entre los dos, no más que simples presiones de sus labios a modo de juego, por eso Angel se quita las ganas de uno con chupar y pasar la lengua en el pliegue de piel que une su dedo pulgar con el índice, y antes de terminar se mete tres falanges hasta que se provoca arcadas, mezclando en su mente la imagen de su novio con la lujuria de Valentino. El orgasmo le revienta los nervios, se derrite por las sacudidas, asombrado de lo hinchado que puede ponerse el cabrón y las pulsaciones que golpean en sus paredes rugosas, contraídas contra el invasor que ha llenado el condón de corrida, y que sale de sus entrañas bruscamente antes de terminar de correrse, que va a ensuciar a los dos de seguir ahí. Valentino se echa al lado, y Angel, aún atontado por los destellos que ve en el aire al haber cerrado tan fuerte sus ojos, le quita a tientas el condón, lo tira en la alfombra y con su delicada mano le masturba, los dos uniendo sus frentes, tentados en darse un beso que ninguno de los dos va a consumir. Valentino ahora es quien tensa la sonrisa y la saliva roja mancha su barbilla, soltando unos jadeos roncos que excitan el sentido del oído a Angel,y por fin su erección baja, satisfecha como su dueño. Ambos se dan espacio para recuperar el aire y la compostura, sin verse aún las consecuencias de su calentura. Llevan kilómetros de sexo, faltando muy poco para arribar a la mansión de los Von Eldritch.  _

_ -”Fue una cogida increíble, pastelito… muy buen polvo”. _

_ -””Por supuesto, soy yo”” - piensa con bastante orgullo - “esto es un cargo extra…”  _

_ Valentino se ríe con los lentes torcidos. _

_ -”Lo sé”.  _

_ Las toallas húmedas limpian los fluidos íntimos y refrescan a los dos. Se arreglan las prendas, y toman su tiempo en sus propios cuidados. Lavar la pelusa es lo más complicado, que tiene que usar una botella de agua del mini bar y debe pegarse a los ventiladores e intentar esponjar de nuevo sus atributos delanteros con la calefacción. En el espacio entre ambos queda un fajo considerable de billetes e inmediatamente la atención de Angel se va hacia este. Sin importarle lo interesado que se ve cuenta uno a uno, sus labios van expandiéndose y sus ojos resplandecen al aumentar más y más la cifra. El monto es perfecto. No piensa agradecer por la buena paga, pero a favor del chulo le regala un beso de piquito, una caricia en la mejilla y resbala los dedos a anudarle la corbata. Guarda su pago en su bolsito y termina de refrescarse y retocar el maquillaje en lo que atraviesan el portón con el logo de la familia anfitriona, haciendo fila junto a los otros autos que estacionan en la entrada principal.  _

_ Tyco ya debe estar con su gente. Seguro que se enojara de verlo ahí sin haberle comentado nada.  _

_ Que se joda.  _

_ Los pequeños demonios de la alfombra ya han recogido la basura, desapareciendo todo rastro de lo que hicieron en esa limusina. Casi sería impecable, si no fuese por la mordida en el hombro, que su vestido de cuello alto sin mangas no puede ocultar la marca de la dentadura del proxeneta. Acaba de sentir que le ha proclamado como una más de sus mercancías y eso le irrita.  _

_ No le pertenece. Sólo son sexoservidor y cliente. Escort en esa noche. Nada más.  _

_ Valentino se ha rociado con colonia y Angel plancha lo mejor posible las arrugas en su vestido mientras el auto estaciona frente a las gradas que llevan al vestíbulo de la mansión. El chofer abre primero a su jefe, y este en breve le abre a Angel en protocolo de etiqueta. La araña le toma de la mano, luciendo una pierna rojiza por las marcas de los rasguños pasionales y rodea el brazo de su acompañante, encajando perfectamente con su altura: lo suficientemente alto para sobresalir de las otras acompañantes que hacen el mismo papel que él, y aún así más bajo en estatura que el Overlord. Angel renquea ligeramente en sus primeros pasos, maldiciendo por dentro a Valentino mientras se obliga a caminar con propiedad. El lujo de la mansión le distrae fácilmente, que lo más cercano a ese ambiente ha sido el penth de Val, y es pequeño comparado a esa propiedad. Los otros invitados se reúnen en pequeños grupos privados, compartimento bebidas y charlas casuales, abastecidos por los meseros de múltiples brazos que cargan variedad de aperitivos. Uno de estos se acerca a ofrecer a los recién llegados una copa y algo para acompañarle, y se retira apenas toman sus bebidas.  _

_ -”Linda...reunión” - fiesta no es la palabra que usaría, si apenas hay un grupo musical con melodías que le harían dormir si las escucha por más de cinco minutos y no a visto ni una maldita droga a la vista- “prefiero las fiestas, esto se ve aburrido”.  _

_ -”Por eso tu querido novio va a entretenernos” - saluda al levantar la copa a Vox, quien le levanta el labio en respuesta forzada, con Velvet igual de aburrida que Angel. Valentino camina hacia ellos y acaricia la mejilla de su socia, admirando lo guapa que se ve con el cabello recogido en un par de moños altos -”¿Porque esa cara, cariño?”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ -”¡No hay señal! E ido a los jardines, a las terrazas, al estacionamiento y nada. ¿Quien vive sin internet? ¡No salen ni los mensajes de texto ni las llamadas!”  _

_ -”Debes admitir que eso es raro”- Vox miraba alrededor con desconfianza, extrañado, tanto como Val, de haber sido reunidos todos los Overlord. Las fiestas de la élite no suelen incluirles, solo sus servicios cuando así lo deseaban- pidieron que transmitiera la fiesta- con el pulgar señala el equipo de grabación y las cámaras- aún no han dado la orden de empezar.  _

_ -”¿Alastor también vino?”- su brazo ya no tiene el calor de Angel. Velvet y él se están tomando unas selfies para presumir a poca distancia de ellos- “nunca lo e visto en un evento así”.  _

_ -”Ese hijo de puta.... hablaba con Lucifer, trato de mantener el acuerdo de “convivencia” social, no me apetece hacer enojar al rey esta noche. Su mocosa también anda aquí. Quizás van a anunciar finalmente el compromiso con el menor de los Von Eldritch”.  _

_ -”Aún es una niña”. _

_ -”¿De cuando a ti te preocupan esas cosas?”  _

_ -”Querido, yo atrapo la libertad de estúpidos adultos, no de inocentes niños. Sabes que no trabajo con ese tipo de …” **mercado** ” Tengo ciertos estándares”. _

_ -”Suenas como Killjoy. Ya no es una niña, se graduó hace poco. Cumplirá la mayoría de edad humana en unos meses, o décadas…”  _

_ El insistente sonido de cristal golpeado hace eco en todos, callando las conversaciones y las risas. Las miradas suben al relleno en donde las gradas se dividen en dos. Los Magne, a la izquierda, bajan los ojos a sus súbditos, y los anfitriones, sedientos de atención y envidia, les dan la bienvenida y agradecen su asistencia. Angel ha vuelto a concentrarse, y mira a la mujer mayor de los Von Eldritch con recelo. Tyco le ha dicho que la perra se le insinúa cada que debe ir a entetenerles. Le daría lo mismo si fuese cualquier otra, pero es poderosa, y si su capricho va en serio, puede en verdad conseguir que Tyco se la folle y hacerlo su juguete de cama.  _

_ Que ganas tiene de lanzarle esa copa en su horrible cara.  _

_ -”Esperamos que su estancia hasta este momento haya sido agradable. Les invitamos a pasar al salón de música, tenemos un pequeño entretenimiento antes de hacer un anuncio verdaderamente importante. ¡Disfruten del espectáculo!”  _

_ Al entrar, varias sillas elegantes y alineadas en dos grupos les aguardaban. El pasillo alfombrado de verde oscuro tiene el logo de la familia. En las primeras filas, por supuesto, los Magne y los Von Eldritch, seguidamente las grandes casas aristocráticas. Al final, remarcando que seguían siendo la escoria, los Overlords y sus acompañantes. No habían más de cincuenta seres allí, un círculo en verdad pequeño de espectadores. Angel, acostumbrado a ver desde la gradería como parte del público las actuaciones de su novio, se siente algo indignado de los pocos presentes, pero asumiendo que son lo mejor de Pentagram City y de las otras regiones del averno, en parte compensaba cantidad con calidad.  _

_ Las luces se apagan y el escenario montado al fondo del salón abre el telón, mostrando a Tyco y sus compañeros en un espectáculo musical. Tan distinto al grupo aburrido de música clásica, su novio hace maravillas sobre las tablas. Se luce alto, tan estético y rebelde. Sus movimientos son fluidos, la armónica resuena maravillosamente al compás animado llegando a contagiar tanto de su energía que la pequeña hija de los Magne aplaude encantada. Angel no logra verla, pero le acompaña en sus vítores, que hasta chifla con los dedos en su boca muriéndose por tener su acordeón y acompañarle.  _

_ -”¡Angel!”  _

_ -”¡Vamos Val, disfrútalo!”  _

_ En segundos otros también se animan a vitorear, ese es el efecto que causa Tyco: nadie es lo suficientemente poderoso ni intocable como para no disfrutar de sus espectáculos. La música cambia a una pequeña representación teatral, Angel casi puede recitar las líneas del cíclope, que le había ayudado a practicar el libreto a sabiendas de que sería para esa noche. Olvida que va de acompañante del chulo, hasta olvida que estaba ahí para entender un poco más la obsesión que le tiene con esa familia. ¡Han pasado más de cien años! no han hecho nada y Tyco sigue de paranoico. _

_ Tal vez las drogas le han pegado a él de más.  _

_ Su show dura bastante, y los ánimos no bajan. Angel estaba extasiado, lo desea tanto y más que nunca. Puede sentirlo vibrar de alegría haciendo lo que ama. A él si le va el animal print, le luce perfecto, se derrite de deseo con solo admirarlo. Su baile de tap le roba el aliento, recuerda lo difícil que le fue aprenderlo y cuantas veces lo mandó al carajo por no dejarle dormir al practicar en el diminuto apartamento.  _

_ -”Al viejo Eldritch le fascina el tap”.  _

_ -”¿Cómo lo sabes?”  _

_ -”Se rumorea en la web. Si te metieras en los foros sabrías muchas cosas, Voxi”.  _

_ La sonrisa no se le quita y si no fuera porque Valentino le presiona los brazos y le impide ponerse en pie, lo haría, y silbaría más fuerte, y le tiraría algunos billetes… o quizás no, que tampoco va a gastar su preciado dinero a la ligera. Las luces se encienden y él aplaude tan fuerte que sus palmas se sienten arder. Al retirarse los artistas el ruido desciende paulativamente y ahora es el jefe de la familia anfitriona quien toma la palabra nuevamente. _

_ -”¡Un espectáculo maravilloso, sin duda alguna!” - su sombrero de copa muestra dientes verdosos, como si quisiera devorarlos - “antes de anunciar las buenas nuevas, les pido a nuestros estimados Overlords que me sigan un momento. Sus acompañantes, por favor continúen disfrutando de la velada, el buffete ya se encuentra servido. Siéntanse libres de desgustar todo cuanto deseen”.  _

_ Vox levanta la ceja y Valentino a encogido su sonrisa. Incluso Velvet mira a los otros de su clase, que también se extrañan de la directa orden. Mientras los demás van abandonando el salón, ellos se quedan en sus lugares, despidiendo a sus invitados personales. Angel toma eso a favor, así puede buscar a Tyco sin tener que inventar una excusa idiota para zafarse de su cliente. Antes de que pueda decirle algo se separa de su lado, le da un beso fugaz y se escapa fingiendo obedecer la orden de ir a comer. Apenas las puertas del salón vuelven a ser cerradas tras su espalda, mira a los lados y se escabulle por uno de los pasadizos. Sería mucho más fácil de encontrarlo si pudiera llamarle o escribirle, pero su móvil se muestra sin señal.  _

_ -”Joder…¿Para que putas necesitan los ricos tener tantas habitaciones?” - en su pequeño razonamiento supone que deben estar en el piso inferior, justo donde él estaba. Varias puertas están cerradas, y los pasadizos son más largos. Hay muchos cuadros y decoraciones, nada de valor que pueda meterse en su bolso de mano para venderlo después. Le parece escuchar voces conocidas, y guiado con las risas se acerca hasta encontrar una puerta entreabierta por un mesero. Escondido por un enorme florero, aguarda a que salga y entra prácticamente de un salto.  _

_ -”Ya mi vieja no podrá seguir rompiéndome las bolas con que...¡Puta madre, Angel!” _

_ -”¿Angel? ¡Mierda, que bueno te ves! Hey Tyco, mira lo que acaba de llegarte.”  _

_ -”¿...Qué haces aquí?”  _

_ -”Si, también estoy feliz de verte. Buena presentación, chicos. La vieja quedó con los calzones empapados por ti. Para mi que tiene colmillos en el coño”- sin permiso bebe de una botella aún húmeda- “no me creí lo que dijiste y vine a ver qué es lo que te tiene tan obsesionado”.  _

_ -”Angel… dioses…” _

_ -”Y si, van a anunciar algo” - los siete actores y cantantes le ponen atención- “Vel dice que la mocosa de los reyes se casará con el bastardo menor de estos idiotas. Ese es todo el misterio. Demasiado patético para mi gusto; la política no me importa”.  _

_ Su muñeca inferior derecha es jalada por Tyco. Le aparta de su grupo de trabajo a una esquina de la habitación, dándoles la espalda. Ellos siguen murmurando, mirando de reojo a la pareja.Angel toma su barbilla, luego sube las manos de dedos largos al cabello en los laterales y al acercarse, hay un beso diferente. La araña camufla su deseo con ligeros contactos de sus labios en los contrarios, le comparte la delicadeza de sus yemas y un poco de travesura al pegársele en la parte baja. Susurra palabras sueltas en francés, las que más recuerda que su novio le repite. Tyco cede a su muestra de afecto, estirando sus labios con el ojo a medio cerrar, y por breves segundos, se unen de frentes.  _

_ -”Viniste con el jefe”. _

_ -”Era el que pagaba más” - la sensación de sus dedos en su hombro punzando la mordida del chulo hace que tense su ceño - “Oye, ¿Y si nos escapamos?” _

_ -”A él no le va a gustar que su linda ramera se vaya sin su permiso”- ese beso debió dejarlo tonto, que está a un impulso de seguirle el juego y huir.  _

_ -”Bah, llevaron a los Overlords aparte, ni se va a dar cuenta”.  _

_ -”¿Qué dijiste? - Tyco masculló borrando su expresión pícara.  _

_ -”Espere. ¡Tyco! hombre, nos llaman!”. _

_ Los dos apartados miran en diagonal, donde una de las criadas está rodeada del elenco. Ninguno se había percatado de su llegada y menos de sus palabras. El mayor parecía un poco perplejo, sin tiempo para decir algo que sus amigos le jalaron de su pañoleta atigrada, con la mirada de complicidad de estar cerca de algo importante. Angel no piensa quedarse atrás, se le une y así su pareja le riñe, no cede ni un paso. A la chica le es indiferente, pide que le sigan y el grupo así obedece.  _

_ -”Angel, Valentino va a encabronarse”.  _

_ -”¿Y que va a hacer, matarme de nuevo?”  _

_ Fueron llevados por un acceso privado iluminado con velas casi por completo consumidas. No hay cuadros ni adornos, las paredes son completamente lisas, salvo por el tapiz que las cubre. La criada pide que se detengan. Con dedos de largas garras toca la puerta suavemente, aguardando por el permiso para abrirla. No se escucha nada al otro lado, pero en el piso, en la rendija inferior de la puerta, se ve una luz delicada, de tonalidad verdosa, que a Ángel le hace recordar a Vox. La mujer mantiene los ojos cerrados, y sólo cuando recibe la orden abre la puerta, haciéndose a un lado. Los pecadores se miran mutuamente, y con timidez abandonan el pasillo para adentrarse a otro salón, no muy diferente al que estuvieron hace menos de una hora. Tyco, tomando el liderazgo de su elenco, deja a Angel atrás y se posiciona por delante de todos.  _

_ Lo primero que nota es, por supuesto, la fuente de esa luz.  _

_ Un ángel. _

_ Algo en el ambiente se siente muy raro. Los Overlords están completamente serios, y los únicos dos Magne presentes, de pie sin mirarlos también, todo lo contrario a los Von Eldritch, que no han dejado de mostrar sus dientes. Angel puede sentir una mirada en especial, seguro de haberse metido en un puto problema grande, ya no toma tan en broma el enojo que va a tener Valentino. La araña, al igual que los otros, mira esa figura flotante con asombro. De enormes y blancas alas, el ángel irradiaba una esencia tan etérea que les lastimaba las retinas. Deben parpadear más seguido, y sus pieles sienten comezón extraña. Tyco se rasca el cuello y Angel los costados, como si tuviesen una reacción alérgica. Su largo cabello pálido ondula con elegancia y sus ojos claros rodeado de pestañas exageradamente largas y finas se clavan en ellos, haciéndoles sentir peor de inferiores. Los vuelos de su traje parecieran que tienen viento propio, a pesar de que los condenados frente a ella se sienten ahogarse con una presión súbita en sus pechos. No pueden moverse, tampoco hablar. Ella, por otro lado, les regala una expresión muy dulce, serena, con sus manos delicadas sosteniendo un par de cachorros y algodón de azúcar. Un arcoíris pequeño se mantiene entre su pulgar y los otros dedos de la mano contraria, junto a varias pequeñas nubes en colores pastel.  _

_ -”Adina, mi ángel, estos son parte de los pecadores de Pentagram City. Solo un puñado de los cientos de miles de millones que colapsan el infierno. Los he traído tal cual fue su orden”. _

_ La voz de Frerick Val Eldritch era aún más desagradable que en las escaleras. El ángel no cambiaba de expresión, tan sólo había ladeado un poco su cabeza, admirando el grupo insignificante desde su celestial superioridad. Sus manos comienzan a moverse. Sin dejar de sonreirles, Angel y los demás miran con horror como esos animalejos en su diestra comienzan a arder. Un fuego celeste, que los consume entre aullidos y gemidos desgarradores al derretirse, hasta quedar únicamente dos cráneos pequeños en su palma. La zurda, transforma el arcoiris y las nubes en una lanza delgada y larga.  _

_ -”Cuán alejados están del regazo de nuestro Señor, mi piadoso Rey, que les permite conservar el alma para purgar infinitamente sus pecados...tan inocente de creer que serían más los dignos del cielo…” - su voz, sutil y con un eco agradable, hace que todos en ese recinto deban entrecerrar la mirada. Algunos se sostienen de la cabeza, y parece haber algo de distorsión radiofónica que se emite desde algún lugar entre los presentes- _ “ « **No tengan miedo. Miren que les traigo buenas noticias que serán motivo de mucha alegría para todo el pueblo** » (Lucas 2:10);  _ Ven, querido, no te haré daño…”  _

_ A poca distancia, la cámara y un equipo pequeño conectado a la red remota enfocaba el encuentro del grupo de artista con el ángel. La transmisión había empezado desde antes que llegaran, con Lucifer anunciando las nuevas medidas que debieron tomar por causa de la sobre población. Mientras Angel besaba a Tyco, en cada pantalla y dispositivo del infierno fue presentado el devastador anuncio. Lilith, al lado de su esposo, se veía tensa y rígida, con los labios fruncidos y su pecho respirando con dificultad. Nadie entendía lo que su señor del averno les comunicaba, y no fueron pocos los que tomaron aquello como broma, algún juego de la aristocracia. Dejó de ser tan gracioso en cuanto enfocaron la figura del ángel, haciendo que muchos sangraran huyendo aterrados, gritando e incentivando el pánico que comenzaba a despertar en los pecadores.  _

_ Adina flotaba libremente hacia ellos en un acecho silencioso. Sus alas se expanden, las rémiges primarias y secundarias se estiran y sus regiones carpales se doblan, haciendo que cobije al líder de los artistas. Tyco es hipnotizado por sus ojos, quiere detenerse pero sus pies lo tiran hacia delante. Está llorando, y a medida que se acerca empieza a emitir lágrimas carmín. Angel se estremece, grita desde el fondo de su maldita alma, lucha por despegar sus zapatos de tacón del suelo pero es como si le hubieran clavado. Siente igual a una parálisis de sueño: puede verlo todo, puede escucharlo todo, pero su cuerpo no le responde. Con horror, ve al ángel real levantar en alto la lanza, por encima de su cabeza, mientras que la mano que sostenía aún los cráneos deja caer estos y se desliza a tocar el cabello que la araña tocó antes, de la misma forma, pero ella le quema, lo atormenta con sus mimos sin nadie hace nada. En su desespero apenas puede mover las orbes hacia Valentino, pero esta tiene la dentadura rígida y saliva sangre en exceso. El Overlord está furioso de su impotencia, tan igual a la mayoría de los de su propia clase.  _

_ Ella se inclina y entrecierra sus ojos acuosos, sin importarle que está dejando en carne viva al pecador. Lentamente, le recita en tono compasivo una oración, tan privado que sólo los presentes en ese salón pueden escucharla. Angel se desgarra la garganta llamándolo, su cara se pone roja de la fuerza que hace para salir de ese trance e impedir lo inevitable, faltándole el aire y sus sienes las tienen a punto de estallar.  _

_ -” ****_ **_Padre santo, Dios eterno y Todopoderoso, te pedimos por este pecador, que llamaste de este mundo._ ** _**Dale la felicidad, la luz y la paz. Que él, habiendo pasado por la muerte, participe con los santos de la luz eterna, como le prometiste a Abraham y a su descendencia. Que su alma no sufra más, y te dignes resucitarlo con los santos el día de la resurrección y la recompensa...** ” _

_ La lanza le atravesó de lado a lado, salpicando el suelo pulcro y una pared. _

_ -” **...Perdónale sus pecados para que alcance junto a Ti la vida inmortal en el reino eterno...** ” _

_ Tyco no caía, aún no entendía lo que acababa de pasarle.  _

_ -”¿A...An...gel...?” _

_ “- **...Amén** ”  _

_ Al retroceder el arma el cuerpo cae colapsado. Su sonido es un eco abrupto. Lucifer mira a un lado, Lilith cierra los ojos, sus pestañas maquilladas contienen la humedad. El lente de la cámara espera, como todos, que el cuerpo despierte. En la mansión, donde se está llevando ahora mismo ese horrible escenario, los invitados también han presenciado el ataque desde las pantallas que encontraron junto al buffet. Los minutos siguen pasando, pero el cuerpo de Tyco sigue desangrándose. Angel ya no era capaz de verle bien, las lágrimas rebalsan y las uñas clavadas en sus palmas cortan la piel, y aún así no ha logrado ni siquiera caer, debilitado por el abrupto asesinato de su pareja. _

_ Pero…¡Él regresará!  _

_ Solo fue un corte. _

_ Ya casi despierta. _

_ Pronto va a levantarse. _

_ Y se largarán. _

_ Después de armar el puto caos que les caracteriza. _

_ ¿Verdad…? _

_ Lucifer camina nuevamente hacia la cámara. Su sonrisa es plana, una mueca acostumbrada en su rostro. Mantiene perfectamente la compostura, presintiendo que, en el auto, vigilada por los guardias, su hija acaba de ver lo mismo que el resto del averno. La presencia del ángel a hecho que sus manos estén tensas, oscuras y que sus ojos fuesen de iris aún más pequeños. Su voz, una mezcla de comedia y seriedad, se pronuncia con autoridad ante su gente.  _

_ -”El exterminio comenzará en cuanto el reloj en el centro de Pentagram City marque 0. Al retirarse los ángeles exterminadores se reseteará a 365 días. Como pudieron… apreciar, las lanzas no permitirán la regeneración” - puede imaginar el caos que ocurre ahora mismo en su reino. Adina le presta más atención al cuerpo inerte, el primero en caer, tan impasible que aterra- “resistan” -es su última palabra. El suelo empieza a temblar y sin apartar la mirada, puede sentir en su espalda las heridas en las nacientes de sus alas, reaccionando a la invasión masiva de seres celestiales. Tantas décadas planeando la matanza, una idea de los Von Eldritch, una propuesta que se negaba su familia a llevar a cabo, pero tuvieron que tomar la peor decisión para los suyos por el bien de la mayoría. Revienta la cámara con un estallido, incapaz ya de mantener su imagen imperturbable.  _

_ El ángel se acerca un poco más al cadáver, y a poco de volver a tocarlo, siente el roce de algo pasarle por cerca de su mejilla. Un aire que no le daña, sin embargo ensucia la pureza de su espacio. Entre en el grupo inmóvil, un monstruo le está apuntando, con su rostro desfigurado por el odio y la locura.  _

_ No hay forma de reconocer a Angel.  _

_ Su cuerpo parece haber salido de un caparazón, una deforme figura con sus seis brazos rígidos, y solo uno mantiene el arma. No hay piel, es una masa resbalosa y pesada, oscura que se derrite y gotea hacia el suelo. El sonido que emite es agonizante, de asfixia, y la mandíbula se le ha desmontado, mostrando una dentadura llena de colmillos sangrantes, Ya no están sus bonitos ojos delineados, hay ocho unidades y una cresta puntiaguda que se le levanta desde la altura de su espalda. Encorvado, le grita y suelta el arma, que ya no tiene control real de esa nueva estructura. Impulsado por la oscuridad del infierno, se abalanza en segundos hacia la maldita. Ni siquiera llega a tocarla. La lanza, manchada de la sangre de Tyco se le clava en la cara. En su lateral derecho le penetra sin orificio de salida, emergiendo del espectro deforme verdaderos gritos de dolor y sufrimiento. Adina ahora muestra sus dientes, poniendo mayor fuerza para atravesarle, que es mucho más duro que su primera víctima.  _

_ -”¡ **ANGEL**!” _

_ Velvet y Vox tratan de frenarlo pero es imposible, Valentino corre hacia él y sin importarle las consecuencias de su desafío se interpone en defensa del asqueroso ser que fuese antes su escort. Su agresividad sólo esconde el miedo que siente y empeora al Adina estirar la mano hacia él. Su boca sangrienta no sonríe, su gesto es diferente al de siempre, y se convierte en dolor al agarrarle su antena derecha, quemando la pluma blanca con franjas negras hasta convertirlas en cenizas, quedando completamente descubierta y chamuscada. _

_ -”¿Retas a un ángel, ingrato Overlord?” _

_ -”Por este Angel...me temo que si…” _

_ Adina entreabre sus ojos, visiblemente sorprenda de la estupidez frente a ella. Su mano libre entrecierra los dedos y Valentino en reflejo se pone encima del monstruo deforme, enterrrando las uñas en esa masa arrastrada al sentir el azotador desgarre en su espalda. El ángel ha arrancado la tela de su camisa junto a la mitad de sus alas. Las marcas de sus uñas en la piel escuecen al punto de llevarlo cerca de las lágrimas, apretando tanto sus colmillos que los siente al límite de desquebrajarse.  _

_ -”¡BASTA!”- Lucifer saca sus seis alas al oscurecer su expresión. El ángel caído camina hacia ellos viendo a la criatura revolcarse bajo la protección de Valentino con la lanza metida, sin saber lo que está haciendo, una criatura que ha perdido inteligencia y el ápice de humanidad que todavía conservaban al permitirles tener su alma después de muertos - “el trato fue claro: una sola defunción de tu parte. Retira esa lanza y alejate de ellos” - Angel, o lo que fuese esa cosa ya no gritaba de dolor, ya había dejado de sentirlo físicamente. Lucifer siente compasión por su lacayo y admiración por el otro; no los culpaba, a pesar de no saber la relación que había entre ellos y el tercero que no tuvo la mejor suerte esa noche. Adina le reta al seguir lastimando a esos seres repulsivos de almas perdidas, pero cede luego de una lucha de miradas y retira su lanza y mano. La hoja inmaculada ya no tiene únicamente rojo, ahora el negro la ha manchado, como alquitrán ensuciando su pureza, y así también las uñas goteantes de sangre de Overlord.  _

_ -”Un regalo del cielo, Belial” - la voz no tiene entonación en particular. Lucifer debe levantar un poco la barbilla, ella bajarla, recalcando la diferencia de poderes, quien es superior y a quien ve como inferior. Se gira nuevamente al ser deforme por el despecho, colocando su mano en este. La apariencia de Angel regresa desnudo y acostado de lado. Se sigue escuchando con la garganta dañada, en respiración brusca y ronca. Junto a las calaveras de los animales inocentes, también desaparece el cuerpo de Tyco. No queda el mínimo rastro de su existencia. La sangre fresca a penetrado en las líneas de la cerámica, es lo único que sigue en el mismo lugar- “ _ _**Les digo que así mismo se alegra Dios con sus ángeles por un pecador que se arrepiente** ” (Lucas 15:10). _

_ Adina se evapora e inmediatamente el encarcelamiento de su presencia se rompe en los demás. Los artistas caen de bruces, impactados y gritando ante su propio duelo. Lucifer da un par de pasos al ser indefenso, el sonido de sus inhalaciones es desgarrador. Sus dedos oscuros tocan las hebras empapadas en sudor, se endereza y al voltearse él, que es tan poderoso, tan imponente, su rey y señor, se disculpa con Valentino por haber tomado a uno de sus empleados. Al retirar su guante, la mano desnuda toca el orificio que le ha quedado, y usando su poder regenera su órbita dañada.  _ _ Su ojo ya no es igual al izquierdo, la esclera es completamente negra, sin pupila. _

_ El proxeneta asiente por respeto, se endereza débilmente cargando al chico en brazos y abandona la estancia como lo hacen los demás, quienes siguen aturdidos, furiosos, indignados y preocupados.  _

_ Velvet, con el maquillaje corrido y un pañuelo de Vox lleno de mocos, mira sobre el hombro con profundo resentimiento a todos los Von Eldritch. Esos bastardos son los únicos que mantienen el buen ánimo, ¡Han llegado a decir que es hora de cenar! Vox le tapa la boca antes que sus impulsos les metan en problemas. Ella lleva el saco que se retiró su amigo apenas se presentó el maldito ángel , y con este Valentino envuelve a Angel.  _

_ -”Nos iremos en mi auto. En la limusina se irán tus chicos”- no busca que su socio le dé su visto bueno. Esta mal herido, gotea sangre dejando el rastro tras él pero no muestra que le duela - “tenemos...que esperar hasta que esa mierda acabe”- ya no quedaba nadie en la mansión. En el vestíbulo se veían las pantallas reventadas y las mesas destrozadas en zona donde estaba la fina comida servida. La ira de los invitados y espectadores es más que palpable- “joder…” - los tres, desde el estacionamiento miran, al igual que los pocos que quedaban, explosiones en el centro de la ciudad. Era casi imposible, pero podía jurar que los gritos y los reclamos podían llegar a ellos - “esto se parece a las malditas matanzas que hace Alastor”.  _

_ Coincidencialmente el aludido llega acompañado de Rosie, una mujer que al igual que su amigo, tenía una sonrisa perenne en su rostro; esa noche es apenas un par de labios cerrados y levemente estirados, con sus ojos vacíos admirando el caos en el infierno. El vórtice en el cielo por donde han descendido los ángeles fulmina los matices rojos y negros propios del averno.  _

_ -”Esto también me toma por sorpresa, mi querido Vox, ¡Y yo que pensaba que tendríamos una celebración de compromiso!”  _

_ Valentino ha preferido meterse en la limusina de su socio, un modelo moderno de color oscuro y asientos color crema. En privado, mira el cuerpo débil y devastado de su escort. Parece una muñeca desechada, respira con lentitud,y la tristeza no ha abandonado su cara inconsciente. Val le pone bien el saco, llegando a tener la paciencia de meter cada brazo en su respectiva abertura y abotonarle el juego de botones. Por su tamaño, la prenda le queda como una bata, tapándole su hombría hasta unos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas encorvadas.  _

_ -”Ahora eres mío, Angel…” - sus dedos huesudos le tocan la barbilla, el cuello y la parte superior de su pelusa- “mi Angel”.  _

_ Se sintieron como infinitas horas. Para cuando pudieron bajar en aparente seguridad, se veían los rastros del exterminio. Cadáveres, saqueos, destrucción, confusión y , extrañamente, una aparente calma después del tormento. Por donde pasaba la limusina, debía tratar de esquivar la mayor cantidad de muertos, al menos los más grandes. Los insignificantes simplemente eran aplastados. Dentro del auto ninguno compartió alguna palabra, absortos en sus propios debates y en el peso de su nueva realidad. Velvet se aferraba a las notificaciones, y Vox coordina con la televisora para hacer un reportaje. Al pasar frente al enorme reloj. La espalda pegajosa por la sangre le escuece y siente algo de mareo por estar perdiéndola, sin llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Valentino mira que el contador, en efecto, marca 365 días.  _

_ Parece que ahora el tiempo si va a tener importancia.  _

_ Angel comienza a dar signos de despertar. Lo hace con un gimoteo frágil, y un temblor parecido a alguien que tiene frío repentino. Val afloja un poco la presión que ha tenido sobre él inconscientemente en todo el viaje. Los tres V’s aguardan a que vuelva en sí, estando Vox y Velvet en el asiento contrario a considerable distancia de los otros dos. La araña abre sus ojos luego de haber soltado un quejido agudo. Se endereza exageradamente asustado y traga aire como si acabara de salir del un hoyo de agua que le mataba. El rosa de su piel es mucho más pálido y su rostro es la muestra más pura de inseguridad y dolor. El peso del recuerdo de lo que presenció le golpea y se tapa la boca, pero no consigue aguantar y cayendo al suelo vomita cerca de los zapatos del proxeneta.  _

_ -”¡¿Qué mierdas?!” _

_ -”Yo pago la limpieza”.  _

_ -”¡Por supuesto que lo harás!” _

_ El movimiento errático del vehículo tampoco es que le ayude mucho a sentirse mejor. La cabeza de Angel va a explotar, sus ojos arden y el pecho le está oprimiendo cada que respira. Suda en frío y no logra formar palabras, la lengua la siente pesada y un calambre doloroso se le a metido en el abdomen. No hay suficiente aire, su corazón no para de retumbar contra él y las imágenes fragmentadas de lo sucedido se arremolinan y aunque se agarre de las sienes no se detiene. Una segunda contracción y arcada le impulsa a volver a vomitar, creando más gritos de furia en el dueño y reflejo de asco en Velvet. Sólo Valentino mantiene la compostura, acostumbrado a ver a sus actrices y actores después de una resaca o con sobredosis. La limusina frena de golpe a haber un edificio colapsado que impide el paso. A punto de dar en reversa y tomar la otra salida, Angel se endereza y con el impulso tirando de él abre la puerta torpemente y sale prácticamente rodando. Desorientado y lleno de adrenalina ni siquiera mira hacia atrás, no obedece los llamados del proxeneta y no le importa que sus rodillas y manos se hayan lastimado. Sus patas son expertas en correr y saltar; así se la pase golpeándose entre muros y otros demonios que apenas salen de sus escondites improvisados, sigue huyendo sin mirar atrás.  _

_ -”¿Val? ¿No vas a detenerlo?”  _

_ -”Regresará”. _

_ Huye sin saber hacia dónde. No hay nada en su mente que no sea una y otra vez la lanza atravesando el cuerpo de Tyco. La voz de su amado susurrando su nombre le perfora su sistema nervioso y cae de nuevo, abatido entre los pedazos de alguna estructura en colapso. Grita contra su brazo derecho, la saliva cae pesada de su boca y los pecadores que pasan al lado le ignoran, siguiendo en un estado de alerta, asustados por lo que acaban de vivir. Angel no para de gritar hasta que se queda sin voz ni energías. Jamás creyó volver a sentirse tan mierda. El pensamiento de su apartamento y sus animales le hace recobrar la conciencia. De pronto le surge un nuevo estado de euforia y obligándose a volver a levantarse retoma sus pasos. Se golpea la mejilla fuertemente para reaccionar y buscar algo que le de pistas del lugar en donde se encuentra. Le parece ver una tienda en llamas con un cartel a medio caer que reconoce y toma la acera como guía. Esquiva a los muertos y a los saqueadores, ve algunos tipos con batas de científicos o algo así revisando varios cadáveres y una moto se estrella contra un poste de luz. Corre antes de que el tendido eléctrico le caiga encima, ya cerca al tomar la desviación para llegar más rápido a su refugio. _

_ Los recuerdos de Tyco. _

_ Dónde están sus mascotas.  _

_ Su hogar.  _

_ Ardiendo.  _

_ -”No...¡No no no!” _

_ Los piromaniacos estarían bailando frente a su edificio de apartamentos si no tuvieran lanzas metidas en sus cabezas. Angel ignora las llamas y el ardor corriendo directamente a la entrada, pero siente un jalón en sus brazos y enseguida el par rodeando su delgada figura.  _

_ -”Lo siento...lo siento tanto, Angie… intenté entrar, intenté sacarlos... el techo había colapsado… no pude llegar antes…” _

_ -”¡WIGGLES! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡WIGGLES! ¡MI MALDITO PEZ! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡Suélta...me!” _

_ Se le hubiesen clavado los vidrios en las rodillas si Cherri no le hubiera sostenido. Ella misma lo arrastra a la esquina, entrecerrando su ojo reseco por la cenizas y el calor. La calle aún tiene demonios vivos, pero cada quien está en su calvario personal. Le hace sentarse y apoya la espalda contra la pared. Ella no es buena para consolar ni ser amable. Hace lo mejor que puede por ser su mejor amigo. Su rostro tiene dolor y rabia, ella misma ha explotado a unos ángeles en su huida. Apenas vio lo que le hicieron al novio de su compañero de travesuras la sed de venganza le hizo atacar violentamente al primer grupo de ángeles que descendió, pero tuvo que retroceder y escapar al saberse perdedora y asesinada si se quedaba. Esas malditas escorias eran fuertes, rápidas, sanguinarias, y arrasaban con cualquier estructura que se les antojara. Sus máscaras eran simples y burlonas, daban la sensación de ser psicópatas escondidos con alas y ropas blancas.  _

_ Cherri no tenía nadie en especial de quienes preocuparse, salvo por supuesto ese par que estaban en el peor lugar del infierno; sin embargo, al revisar su móvil la foto de fondo de pantalla le hizo contraer la respiración. Las mascotas de Angel eran su vida, y ella misma adoraba al cerdo y cada que podía le compraba un pez.  _

_ Tenía que salvarlos, debía conservar aun algo para Angie.  _

-”Vine apenas ...fue tan repentino”- ella se arrodilla al lado de su catatónico amigo con algo entre sus brazos que ha recogido del asfalto - “lo saque antes de que las llamas lo consumieran. Al menos...podemos enterrarlo. La pecera estaba despedazada”- angel gira su rostro, viendo el bulto envuelto. Su llanto al abrazar el cuerpo inerte de su cerdito hace que Cherri también lagrimee, como ya lo hizo apenas pudo sacar a Wiggles - “también encontré esto...sé que es especial para ti… Wiggles lo...él lo tenía en su hocico” - la voz se le quiebra, pero respira hondo para controlarse. 

_ Ambos se quedaron relativamente en silencio. Las llamas brillaban en el reflejo del diamante en el moño chamuscado. Cherri no dejó de acompañarlo hasta que tuviera las fuerzas para levantarse. Angel se movía por inercia a donde ella le llevara, y Cherri pateaba a cualquiera que se les acercara. No sabían bien hacia donde ir, pero sus pisadas llegaron a una zona donde una enorme zanja interminable cortaba el camino. Era la única parte sin edificios , aunque algunos gustaban crucificar a sus víctimas allí y por eso habian cruces altas en la parte más al oeste.  _

_ -”Es un buen lugar” - ninguno traía una pala; eso no les detuvo. Angel nota que las manos de su amiga tienen quemaduras. El intentó decirle algo, pero sus cuerdas vocales ya no pueden hacer que emita otra cosa que un sonido lastimero. Ella voltea su ojo y al notar bien la diferencia que hay en los ojos de su compañero abre la boca, pero desiste y prefiere enfocarse en excavar. Logran hacer una fosa profunda. Angel , aún recio en dejar ir a su mascota, la abraza y le habla en su idioma natal. Ella aguarda y espera a que esté preparado. Lentamente el cuerpo es depositado, con lágrimas cayendo sobre él y antes de comenzar a cubrirle, Angel besa el lazo y lo deposita junto a Wiggles. El diamante se queda en una de sus manos, y las otras tres ayudan a enterrarlo hasta que solo queda el montículo de tierra elevado.  _

_ Permanecieron en silencio por un buen rato.  _

_ -”Voy a explotar a esos malditos ángeles de mierda. Haré que sufran por todo esto. Te lo juro. Vamos a vengarnos por Tyco. Por Wiggles. Por tu pez. Y por tu ojo”.  _

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

El sonido de la caja musical le da calma. El truco siempre funciona, hace que su despertar sea más ligero. Estira una mano buscándola, y la golpea tirándola a un lado sin parar su canto. Angel abre los ojos, enfocando con el izquierdo el aparato conocido. Su sonrisa aparece ligera, quedándose un rato más entre las sábanas y las almohadas. Cuando acaba la melodía, escucha un sonido extraño, lo que le hace enderezarse por fin. No le extraña estar en la mansión de su jefe. Lo poco que recuerda es haber estado con un cliente , un tipo que tiene la maldita y enfermiza obsesión con follarse a sus putas después de drogarlas hasta que pierdan su capacidad de reaccionar, en ese preludio antes de la sobredosis. Sus pies están descalzos, se siente repentinamente cohibido así que busca algún calzado para cubrirse. Le han dejado un par de pantuflas mullidas al costado izquierdo de la cama. Al ponérselas, mira hacia afuera y con la cajita en sus manos inferiores camina hacia la terraza privada. Encuentra a Valentino bebiendo una copa, fumando y admirando lo mismo que le ha atraído a él:

Lluvia.

La ropa que lleva de dormir le queda grande, posiblemente alguna camisa prestada de su jefe. Sus manos superiores se estiran, y la sensación del agua le hace sonreír mucho más. Se siente muy débil, pero aquello es un evento que no quiere perderse. Val no le habla, así que mientras no se lo impida, va a disfrutarlo. Así solo pueda ver a medias, tener la ciudad con lluvia es maravilloso. Abajo, la mayoría de condenados están gritando, bailando, con sus bocas y ojos mirando el círculo con el pentagrama en el cielo. Siente una mano rodeando su cintura jalando hacia atrás, y él se deja llevar quedando sentado en su regazo. Los labios de Valentino le besan la espalda, lentamente, y puede oler perfectamente su colonia mezclada con sus vicios. Teme decir algo que cause un problema, no sabe en qué condiciones llegó a ese lugar, ni si hizo o dijo algo problemático. Su jefe podía ser muy atento con él, así como lo era en ese preciso momento, pero también era violento y posesivo, le ha maltratado al desobedecer o no cumplir con sus pagos. En automático, a puesto una vez más la melodía de esa cajita que su hermana le regaló y él sin querer la dejó ahí tirada una vez. Cada que iba con ese cliente o alguno de manías parecidas, su jefe le despertaba prendiéndola, y ya él no se la pide en regreso: fue lo único que sobrevivió al incendio por no tenerla en el apartamento. Por reflejo se toca el cuello, y suspira aliviado al sentir su moño. 

-Lo...siento…

-¿Sabes al menos porqué te disculpas?

-...No. 

-Entonces no lo hagas. 

Valentino odiaba los orgasmos fingidos, y parece que se ha extendido también a las disculpas. Angel se balancea al sentirse mareado y termina cediendo a acostarse apoyando la espalda en el pecho y torso de su chulo, con la cabeza en el hombro y su mejilla tocando la mandíbula del otro. Algo en la lluvia le calma, y verse las manos mojadas lo hace sentir más real. El Overlord le ofrece de su cigarro, y él acepta una calada que le irrita la garganta. 

-Nunca había visto llover...no creí que fuese...posible.

-Es un evento poco común - siente su beso en la mejilla, luego toma una mano delicada y fría. La besa bebiendo las gotas de sus dedos- son lágrimas.

-¿Lágrimas? - Angel no se aguanta de comprobarlo, estira la lengua y saborea la mano contraria. Es cierto, es salado- ¿Porqué? 

-Son las lágrimas del purgatorio, y las de los humanos. Lucifer escribió sobre eso en este libro - el proxeneta acerca un libro de tapa dura, con el símbolo de la familia Magne sobre el título “Principios del final de la existencia. Conocimientos del averno l”- el segundo fue menos popular, a pocos les importa conocer sobre el exterminio. La primera vez que llovió fue en el diluvio. 40 días con sus noches. La segunda, vieron el pentagrama abrirse y escuchar lamentos y plegarias mientras llovía. En el cielo hay felicidad y en el infierno castigo, en el purgatorio sufren las penas similares al infierno más no son eternas, se purifican. Se acumulan junto al llanto de los nueve círculos y caen sobre nosotros ocasionalmente. También dice que es el llanto y la tristeza de la humanidad. Las guerras mundiales, las pandemias, los genocidios, los desastres naturales, el mal inherente en cada ser, todo eso se unifica. La última vez que llovió fue al finalizar el Holocausto. Las fechas con los humanos son algo ambiguas, el tiempo corre diferente aquí. 

-En el infierno llueve tristeza - su sonrisa y sus cejas juntas van muy bien con el clima- siempre creí que sería lluvia ácida o algo así- el olor de la humedad sobre la calle y las plantas es acogedor, tanto que bosteza tentado a volver a dormir. No sabe hace cuanto a estado en ese estado de hibernación, ni cuánto le va a costar esas atenciones de su jefe- ese tipo me dejó molido... ¿Qué tan mal estuve?

-Le gritaste a Keiko como si fuera Adina. 

Angel tuvo un estremecimiento. Mitad furia y mitad trauma.

-Mierda. 

_La doctora era la única mujer en su especialidad en quien Valentino confiaba lo suficiente para que atendiera a sus mercancías al caer en sobredosis o ser atacadas por algún enfermo incontrolable. Ella usa un cubrebocas con una boca pintada sobre esta, y cambia de expresión así ella se sienta. En el ataque psicótico de Angel,_ _forcejeó sin dejar que Valentino interviniera, clavando con su única mano “humana” una jeringa cargada con el sedante más fuerte que había equipado. El efecto fue inmediato, el cuerpo de la araña colapsó y le cayó encima, rodando hasta quedar en posición fetal, de la forma más lastimera. Ella sabía de antemano que tendría alucinaciones, ya las ha tenido antes en otras intervenciones; no obstante, fue la primera vez que le atacó directamente. El chico siguió con sus sonidos agonizantes, a pocos centímetros de esos zapatos de tacón negro y el peluche inferior del abrigo de su jefe._

_ -”¿Te ocuparás de él?” _

_ -”Siempre lo he hecho.” _

Valentino toca la pelusa en un acto inconsciente. La siente diferente, algo erizada, no tan suave y esponjosa como a diario. Sin buscarlo, estimula un poco a Angel, que se contrae de piernas y le tiemblan los labios, mirando hacia el cielo para no sobre excitarse por una simple masajeada en su pecho. 

-¿Qué...sucede?

-Tienes frizz.

-Cierto…- el comentario le saca una ligera risa que hace mover sus angostos hombros- ¿Crees que la lluvia afecte a Vox?

-No lo sé. La naturaleza de su cabeza me sigue intrigando- Valentino busca sus labios, y su acompañante le complace con darle un beso ligero- tienes que lavarte los dientes. 

-Si, Daddy - en su forma de bromear frota la frente contra la suya al voltearse. Odia a Valentino, lo desprecia por sus tratos y las restricciones en que vive. Por sus abusos, su obsesión con retenerlo. Quiere a Valentino, lo adora por su protección y se divierte cuando van a trabajar juntos a atender temas de territorio, de mafia y de dominio. Lo ama menos que a Tyco, no quiere cambiar eso. 

Después del primer exterminio, llegó tiempo después por su propia cuenta al estudio. No tenía un hogar, y no pensaba vivir de mantenido por Cherri o Mimzy. 

Intentó seguir trabajando en lo suyo y pasar las horas de descanso en la cama de sus clientes, pero con el nuevo ambiente en el infierno nadie tenía antojos de follar y su cartera de conocidos había sido, prácticamente, exterminada. Saber que aquello iba a repetirse sin falta cada año empeoraba su panorama. Consumía más y las deudas iban en aumento Henroin ya le había dado varias palizas por deberle dinero. Estuvo una temporada trabajando con su hermano en el sicariato,le iba bien, pero cada que le daba el bajón y se perdía o cometía errores estúpidos en las misiones comprometieron también su trabajo, y Arackniss ya no podía pasarle nada a escondidas. Era excelente como mafioso, pero su corazón y mente ya no estaban absorbidas totalmente por la delincuencia, sumado a que se acostaba con enemigos y aliados por igual, creando cierto conflicto de intereses que jodía todo de peores maneras. 

Molly le dio hospedaje por unos meses, pero él necesitaba su propio espacio, poder drogarse y emborracharse sin tener regaños cuando se excedía de más en sus vicios. Amaba a su hermana, algo a su hermano y le valía verga su padre, también quería a sus amistades, sólo … necesitaba valerse por sí mismo. 

_ “-Júrame que harás lo que sea para sobrevivir. “ _

Las exterminaciones empeoraron. Dependiendo del año algunos ángeles eran más crueles que otros: varios entraban a las casas y edificios, otros apostaban entre ellos mismos acumulando los cadáveres en pequeñas montañas hasta tener un vencedor. A varios les fascinaba torturar a vista de los otros condenados y les encantaban los grupos rebeldes que se organizaban y les enfrentaban; esos terminaron empalados sobre las lanzas, como un recordatorio que en esa guerra, ellos eran el bando ganador. 

Y los lugares seguros escaseaban.

Porn Studio era el único a su alcance. No podía ir en donde Tyco trabajaba, las pocas veces que estuvo allí resguardándose terminó en peor estado de ánimo por los recuerdos de todo lo que le arrebataron. Su ojo derecho a veces lloraba sangre cuando el dolor en su corazón le sobrepasaba. 

Tragándose su orgullo, con actitud prepotente escondiendo su hundimiento personal, llegó a firmar el contrato con el maldito chulo al que una vez dijo jamás pertenecerle.

Igual, ya no tenía nada. 

Le entregó su nombre en vida y le fue agregado el Dust en la muerte. Se convirtió no sólo en un actor cualquiera: se empeñó en ser el mejor, el más deseable y admirado de la industria. Se hizo de su propio dominio en popularidad, enfocó toda su energía en sobresalir de entre la mediocre competencia. Sedujo a Valentino, a Vox, a quien le fuese necesario para ser indispensable y sobrevivir. Antojado de perversión, dejó que lo usaran para el éxtasis de los depravados, llegando a ser el consentido de tantos clientes que se peleaban por sus servicios en subastas que llegaban a cifras que hacían destellar los ojos de su jefe. 

Tuvo que aguantar golpes, humillaciones, castigos, encarcelamientos. Hacer cosas que no quería por dinero, trabajar de más, medir cuánto podía caer en sus vicios y equilibrarlo con su trabajo. Aprendió a disfrutar de las fiestas, de los eventos y los servicios privados, tomando las malas experiencias como parte de su nueva vida. Valentino le dio estadía en un apartamento mejor que su antiguo hogar, tan bueno que le molestaba y él mismo hizo que el techo tuviera parchones de humedad, para sentirse un poco más en su antiguo hogar. Le dio una identidad, un propósito y una cadena. 

No le permite ser partícipe de los negocios e igual siempre le desobedecía. Ganaba una devastadora reprimenda física pero el gusto de haber matado y disparado no se le iba aún si terminaba con huesos rotos y moretones en su piel. Bajo el favoritismo del chulo, se le abrieron mayores opciones de alucinógenos, nuevas marcas de tragos, variados sabores de cigarros y mejores drogas. No era equitativo lo que él entregaba y lo que recibía, pero tenía más que antes, ya eso era algo a favor. 

Por supuesto, el dinero siempre le fue un problema, por eso aceptaba ir con clientes de menor categoría con tal de reunir lo suficiente para pagar su cuota mensual. Aquello le era desconocido para su jefe, por eso hacia el servicio aleatoriamente y entre lapsos largos entre una cogida y otra. Cuando le ordenaba ir con cierto cliente, se las ingeniaba para tomar uno o dos más antes de ir al estudio o al apartamento. 

Le ayudaba a sentir que, de alguna forma, no le pertenecía del todo a él. Que podía tomar sus propias decisiones. Que algo de libertad podía volver a revivir en su existencia. 

Fue lenta la metamorfosis de sentimientos. Valentino era despreciable y abusivo, y a veces era agradable y cariñoso. Si en una fiesta lo maltrataban, él mismo le daba una paliza a esos clientes, recordándoles que la araña era de su propiedad y nadie tenía el derecho a herirlo si así no estaba contemplado en el acuerdo. Cada que caía en sus bajones de ánimos le daba trabajos ligeros de escena, aunque después debía compensarlo con el doble de deberes. De buenas, le trataba con dulzura y lograban reír juntos, así como de malas le quitaba sus placeres. .

Los chicos del ex grupo de Tyco le confesaron que cuando Adina le perforó el ojo, fue Valentino el que miró a Lucifer con una expresión que jamás había visto en un ser como él, como si le rogara por salvarle. Que antes de ellos presentarse, mientras hacían un ensayo general, Tyco había hablado con el jefe en llamada. 

-Oye Val…-  _ “¿Me amas?” _ quiso preguntar, pero su respuesta si era afirmativa sería falsa y si fuera negativa sería demasiado sincera para su nefasto corazón confundido- ¿Porque esa zorra maldita tenía esos perros y esas cosas ridículas en las manos? - es una pregunta que le ha echo muchas veces, y Val siempre se la responde. Su mente aún está atontada. 

-Le enseñaba a la pequeña princesa lo que hay en el cielo. Antes que la sacaran de la habitación, Adina la engañó diciendo que había bajado al averno para salvarnos. La estúpida mocosa se lo creyó, aunque asumo que al ver realmente la idea de los Von Eldritch y del Cielo se dio cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones. Rompieron el contacto entre las familias después de eso.

-Ya…- su cuerpo pesa mucho. Sabe que debe asearse, se siente añejo y su vanidad ruega por arreglarse. Prefiere tentar su suerte y se acurruca de lado, con la mejilla izquierda apoyada en su pecho y la coronilla de su cabeza le hace cosquillas a la barbilla del Overlord. Mantiene el ojo derecho entreabierto; a pesar de no poder ver, el sonido del aguacero se escucha un poco mejor de ese lado. 

Dos manos le envuelven acariciando su brazo y cadera. Se siente un poco feliz ahora. 

Quiere creer que hay lágrimas de Tyco en esa lluvia. 

**+++**

Frente al espejo de su habitación retoca el volumen de sus pestañas y rocía un poco de perfume en su pelusa. Se admira y con dar una vuelta el velo ligero de la parte inferior de su vestido se agita con gracia, tan ligero de peso que flota por unos míseros instantes. Se siente hermoso, mucho mejor ahora que está lejos de Porn Studio. Desde que encontró a ese par de chicas en la calle y le propusieron ser el primer huésped del hotel, tiene otro semblante, otra actitud y mucha más libertad, o lo que cabe que aún debe hacerle trabajos a su proxeneta. 

Tiene nuevos amigos, le fascina coquetear con Alastor y Husk, pelear como un par de chicas problemáticas con Vaggie, y Niffty mantiene aseada su habitación, sumado a que su ropa jamás a tenido mejor aroma por el suavizante que usa, simplemente es como vestirse con nubes. Charlie era un amor, tan ingenua y dulce. Angel no hablaba de su vida antes del Hazbin Hotel, y Alastor ,olvidadizo o cómplice, también había optado por esconder esa pequeña coincidencia de haber estado los tres en la mansión. 

A veces extrañaba a Valentino, quizás por ese síndrome de Estocolmo, o porque era muy masoquista. Le había sorprendido que no tuviera alguna objeción cuando le dijo que deseaba vivir en ese lugar. Su rostro era serio, y los lentes no dejaban ver sus ojos. Las sombras tampoco le daban una buena vista. Estaba preparado para la paliza, para que lo encadenara, incluso podría llegar a violarlo, que aunque nunca lo a echo, cuando está furioso se convierte en el verdadero demonio escondido tras la sonrisa y apelativos cariñosos.

Lo dejó ir siempre y cuando siguiera trabajando para él, cumpliendo su cuota y yendo a las citas concretadas. A Charlie no le gustaba esa parte de su vida, por eso trataba de ayudarle dándole un salario, a cambio de que trabajara en la cocina y en los shows para los demás huéspedes. Era en verdad encantadora, se lamenta no poder complacerla. 

-Angel, Vaggie necesita que vayas al lobby. 

-Voy, enana. 

El moño queda guardado, pero el diamante cuelga en una cadena de oro blanco, regalo de un cliente de hace unas semanas. Besa la pequeña piedra imaginando que es su ex pareja, toma aire y baja usando el ascensor. Al abrir las puertas, se encuentra a Husk que carga un par de cajas. Lo saluda con una caricia en su afelpada barbilla. El viejo le gruñe erizandose, rechazando con mover la cabeza su caricia. Su risa aflora naturalmente y sigue marcando los pasos con sus tacones altos, encontrando a la curiosa pareja teniendo algún roce de opiniones. 

-Al fin bajaste. Se cambia la hora de la presentación, eres el primero. 

-Rélajate, polilla ¿El señor sonrisas tiene pánico escénico hoy? 

-Tuvo un pequeño contratiempo, Angel… algo relacionado con un Cerbero fugado cuando venía del imperio de Rosie. 

-¡Jajaja! Su miedo a los perros es adorable. Seguro que se cagó del susto. 

-¡Ese vocabulario de nuevo! 

-Atrévete a volver a ponerme cinta en la boca, perra. 

-Chicos, por favor… 

Los tres están tan absortos en su infantil discusión que no notan el toque en la puerta principal. Niffty los esquiva y rápidamente abre uno solo de los laterales. Charlie se atraviesa entre esos dos, estrujada de pronto por la pelusa acolchonada y el pecho modesto de su novia. La pelea ya iba a llegar a los golpes hasta que el sonido peculiar de Niffty les hace bajar la mirada a su escasa altura. 

-Un paquete para Angel Dust. Sin remitente. Está caja está algo pesada...e inquieta. 

-¿Para mi? 

-¡Espera, puede ser peligroso! 

-No seas paranoica, ¡Seguro son vibradores nuevos!¡O regalos caros, o cremas exfoliantes, o unas…!

Un cerdito. 

El animal olfateaba atraído por la fragancia que se desprende de Angel. Sus ojitos se habían quedado fijos en él y sus pezuñas resbalaban en la superficie de la caja, ansioso por salir de su encierro. La caja elegante cae en el suelo, sus cuatro manos han tomado al animal y le acurrucan con un rostro a punto de llegar a las lágrimas. Sus manos tiemblan, y el rimel mancha sus ojos y aún así no suelta al pequeño, que es sensible a cualquier sonido y aroma, por eso ve a todos con igual interés sin moverse. Tres dedos le rascan la panza y sus gruñidos alegres enternecen el corazón de las chicas, y a Angel se lo atraviesa. 

-¡Qué adorable! ¡Mira esas mejillas gorditas!    
  


-Está...algo lindo. 

-Podemos darles las sobras, ¡¿Es macho?! oh, lo lamento, eso fue un poco rudo. 

-No tiene una tarjeta. ¿Qué dice la placa? No confío en nada que no tenga remitente, por muy...tierno que se vea.

-Vamos, Vaggie, sólo es un animalito...con collar. Angel, ¿Que dice la placa? 

Está ensimismado en sus recuerdos. No deja caer ni una lágrima, que es muy orgulloso para eso. Husk también mira lo que sea que ha hecho que se reúnan, con una botella unida a su boca y ese semblante irritado de toda la vida. 

-Nada…- no hay nada en la placa de oro, pero al voltearla ve un número que reconoce inmediatamente. Los dígitos del contacto de su jefe están grabados en el reverso, y su sonrisa es extraña, las comisuras no saben si quedarse estáticas o elevarse. El pequeño siente de pronto la mejilla suave frotarse en círculos en la regordeta suya y el rostro de Angel se esconde con el suyo; sólo de esa manera permite que dos lágrimas solitarias caigan sobre su nueva mascota - eres un idiota, Val… 

-¿An...Angel? ¿Estás bien...? 

-Claro que si… - se seca sobre la pancita y antes que puedan verlo, se voltea y toma un trote acelerado, estirando sus pisadas- ¡Iré a dejarlo en mi habitación! No quiero que el tonto de Alastor lo moleste - el ascensor se cierra a sus espaldas, y el aliento se le escapa por los retumbos en su corazón. Una mano cubre su boca, con la cabeza echada ligeramente hacia atrás - maldito idiota…- su sonrisa se quiebra, y las lágrimas destrozan la perfección de su maquillaje, o lo quedaba de este. 

Llegando a su pasillo, se apresura a entrar a la habitación, su nuevo refugio. Sin atreverse a soltarlo, se ha sentado a orillas de la cama, dejando suavemente en su regazo el regalo. Sus manos le tocan la espalda,detrás de las orejas y se enternece más por los golpecitos que hace con su hocico para pedir que continúen las atenciones. Wiggles era igual de cariñoso, aunque él no tenía una mancha en su ojo como este nuevo pequeño. Al pobre le ha dejado la piel sucia, así que alcanza unas toallas húmedas, le limpia y luego se limpia a sí mismo. El animalillo se levanta en sus patas traseras, jalando el llamativo collar. Angel se sobresalta y con delicadeza le aleja, ladeando su cabeza. 

-¿Te gusta? me lo regaló… el amor de mi vida. Su nombre era Tyco. Era un bohemio, le encantaba el teatro, y era muy bueno en la cama. Solo tenía...jaja un ojo para mi…- siempre le fue fácil hablar de su vida con sus mascotas, le era más cómodo. Aunque amaba su vida en el hotel, no sentía esa confianza de hablarles sobre sí mismo. Era mejor seguir siendo tal cual han conocido, el irreverente y sarcástico puto de sonrisa fácil y deseo insaciable. Ni Mimzy ni Cherry han contado nada tampoco cuando han llegado al hotel a visitarle, y eso se los agradece en el alma. En lo que le queda de alma - esto, cosita bonita, es un Granate Malaya. El cabrón me la dio porque no sé qué carajos idioma que significa prostituta. Era un bastardo con un sentido del humor retorcido. Me la regaló con un moño y desde entonces la he atesorado con mi vida. Nunca nadie me había dado nada así…- la necesidad de hablar de él emerge como un volcán en erupción, tantos cientos de años callando han explotado por la atención ingenua que su mascota le regala- ni siquiera éramos pareja en ese tiempo… no tengo ni idea de cómo lo consiguió. Wiggles lo cuido para mi de ese… ya no importa- como antes, le rasca en la papada, su carita de gusto remueve sus emociones - … a Wiggles le decía Fatty a veces...a Tyco le fascinaban los nuggets... te llamaré Fat Nuggets. ¡Si, eres mi Fat Nuggets! - la placa empieza a brillar formando las letras de ese nombre- joder… y casi que me arrepiento y te pongo Chimichanga…

-Angel, Charlie dice que bajes de nuevo, ya va a empezar el show.

-¡Mierda, mi presentación! Necesito maquillarme, estoy desastroso - con las cuatro manos se arregla al mismo tiempo. Su regalo lo observa con su cabeza echada de lado, aprendiendo a reconocer a su dueño. Angel acaba de defininir sus labios y le observa con sentimiento maternal- yo voy a cuidar de ti, Fatty… papi va a protegerte...

-¡Querida! Los espectadores de nuestro amigo Angel son unos cerdos, ¡Pero esto es otro nivel! ¿Que hace un platillo tan jugoso fuera de una olla hirviendo?

-No te atrevas a tocarlo, Al. No confía en tus intenciones. 

-¡Ese condenado pillo! No deberías permitirle mascotas, no ha tenido mucha suerte con ellas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Charlie ha quedado a cargo del pequeño mientras su amigo se presenta. No pudo dejarlo abandonado en la habitación. Acaba de salir de una caja, lo menos que quería era seguir encerrado. A Vaggie no le parecía tampoco tener un animal que causaría más problemas, pero la princesa se puso al lado de la araña y contra eso no podía nadie objetar.

-Fatt Nuggets… curioso nombre- como siempre, cuando no deseaba responder enfocaba la atención en otro ángulo. El animalillo olfatea la mano que se le acerca, inocente en la maldad que emerge de él por naturaleza- curioso en verdad…- Alastor reconoce el número, un dato impreso en una tarjeta de presentación que eliminó cuando le fue entregada hace siglos- ¡Bien, ya estoy preparado para el escenario! ¿Ya lo han desinfectado correctamente, querida? Realmente me desagrada presentarse después de nuestro pecaminoso amigo y sus vulgares entretenimientos. 

-Eres muy cruel con Angel. Esta noche sólo a cantado...de echo esta es su última canción. 

-¿Sin desnudos ni bailes eróticos? Vaya día tan lleno de sorpresas. 

El dúo de una trompeta y el piano comienzan el final de su show. Angel tiene la piel marcada por el sudor, sus mejillas están acaloradas y tiene al público ya atontado con su seducción y los tragos que han bebido mientras se presentaba. Su voz se mezcla con los instrumentos y baja los párpados, tomando el micrófono de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando se presentó ante Valentino y los otros Overlords, en aquella discoteca del pasado. 

Baby I've been stompin' around in these heels for all the goddamn day

I got aches and annoyance from living to earn my pay

Yet some piece and quiet from you would really go a long way

So ease it down

Su voz se vuelve juguetona, y se mueve por el escenario sintiendo la letra en su corazón. La sonrisa se suaviza con tocarse en el rostro, el cuello y en medio de la clavícula. Cierra por completo los ojos y ve a su chulo con el vaso sin llegar a la boca. No se esperaba que fuera a presentarse ante él sobre el escenario, con las luces enfocándolo, irreconocible con la belleza del vestido y la magia engañosa del maquillaje y la peluca. 

You see I'm tired, I'm spent

I'm really feeling my age

You know life is twice as hard when you're living half on the stage

And I barely have the energy to sing you this song

So let's get some cartoons and Vodka

And do 'em all night long

Arrastra sus pies tocando con la punta a uno de los clientes, y le empuja al instante contra la silla de nuevo. Sus manos inferiores perfilan el volumen de sus caderas y al girarse su trasero se menea cuando camina en medio de las letras que recita. Mostrando la desnudez de su espalda, Angel recuerda la última noche que estuvo con Valentino antes de dejar su apartamento, el que nunca pudo sentir como suyo.

Oooh boy, are you ready for some fun?

Drink 'em down, drink 'em down, drink 'em down, oooh

You can call me juvenile, but I'm picky on how I spend my time

Don't you know,

It takes two crates of makeup to go out lookin' this fine

I don't work these nails to the bone to hear you squabble and whine

So help me out

_ -”Quiero pasar la noche contigo”.  _

You better believe that I'm hot, I'm wet

And it's really not fair

Takes more than a tall cool glass of

You, there honey, to bring me up for air

And I've been too blown to rest these bones for a long country mile

So let's get some cartoons and Vodka

And put 'em on for a while

Estar bajo su cuerpo le era necesario. Le gustaba el placer que le daba. Sus manos lo tocan donde más le gusta, y tiene la paciencia de llevarle primero al clímax, donde Angel se quiebra tanto que su mirada se convierte en una de cariño, de dulzura entregada. Valentino empuja cruelmente dentro de él, y eso le encanta. Su tamaño siempre le hace sentir dolor, y aplasta tan rico su próstata que son como pellizcos que no paran de llevarlo al éxtasis. Los besos del demonio son dolorosos, le quieren arrancar la piel, pero en su boca son sedientos, le succionan y a cada rato le busca volver a unirse con su lengua. Sus jadeos son cortos y suaves, nada comparado a los gritos que hace en el set frente a las cámaras. Las uñas se le entierran en ese cuerpo de cintura minúscula y espalda ancha, atreviéndose a herirlo, porque sabe que también le gusta eso. Sus cuerpos se entienden, se conectan, porque no permiten que sus sentimientos lo hagan. No hay amor entre ellos, no puede haberlo.

Oooh boy, now gimme some of that smile

Drink 'em down, drink 'em down, drink 'em down, oooh

Oooh boy, are you ready for some fun?

Drink 'em down, drink 'em down, drink 'em down, oooh

En la espalda de Valentino sus alas desgarradas ya no se levantan cuando siente un orgasmo sinceramente arrasador. Angel, por otro lado, es ciego de su ojo derecho y rasgado en su corazón. Ambos fueron dañados irreparablemente, ambos están defectuosos. 

El placer les golpea al mismo tiempo, Angel se arquea aplastado por el dominio de Valentino y este lo estruja en un abrazo posesivo. Jadean escondiendo sus rostros, sus frágiles muestras de complacencia deben quedarse a oscuras, como los extraños sentimientos que a veces les emergen. El sillón les sostiene mientras recuperan sus alientos, hay beso repartidos a ciegas, y por comodidad Angel termina colocándose encima del cuerpo ajeno, boca abajo, tan desnudos como Adán y Eva en sus inicios, salvo por el moño que no deja de rodear su estrecho cuello. Val se ve en el reflejo del diamante, se siente como si    
Tyco estuviera vigilando. 

-”Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta fiesta, jefe. Angel... si me pasa algo...sé que es un dolor de cabeza, pero puede serle muy útil. Yo se que usted le va a cuidar, mi señor.”

Oooh, drink them down, drink 'em down, oooh, drink them down

Oh, oh, drink 'em down down down down down down down, oh, oh, oooh

Drink 'em down, drink 'em down.

Su cabeza se echa hacia atrás. Frente a su público, los vítores zumban en sus oídos y los gritos y golpes contra las mesas le suenan exactamente igual a esa noche. No hay un Overlord al que deba impresionar, ni un amante ensangrentado que le esté vigilando desde detrás del escenario. No está Mimzy, ni Velvet o Vox.

Pero está el recuerdo de esa última noche con Valentino en su oficina, cuando de espaldas le ha rodeado el cuerpo.

_ -” _ _ Le danger dans mon paradis c’est de trouver un ange, et cet ange est tu. (El peligro en mi paraíso es encontrar un ángel, y ese ángel eres tú)”. _

Sintió que era Tyco quien le susurraba esas palabras. Su aroma, su calor, su tamaño. Siente el tono coqueto de su voz ,el aliento perforando la capa de su piel sensible. Sus palpitaciones, su acento francés que le derretía. 

Pero sólo era Valentino, tomando su cuerpo y su alma otra vez. 

-”Si tu n’ existais pas déjà je t’inventerais (Si tu no existieras, te tendría que inventar)”. 

\- "Dust thou art, and unto dust shalt thou return, Angel Dust. (Polvo eres, y en polvo te convertirás).

Para toda la eternidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde el primero momento en que escuché esta canción visualicé a Angel
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqe62bALhRY
> 
> Posiblemente el segundo y último fic que escriba de ellos. 
> 
> Valangel 4ever.


End file.
